L'autre côté du miroir
by SherlockSteph
Summary: UA - Sherlolly. Molly est transportée, par la vengeance d'un lieutenant de Moriarty, dans une autre dimension. Bien que les personnes qu'elle connait se retrouvent dans cet autre univers, elles sont très différentes de sa réalité. Sa vie ne tiendra qu'à la bonne volonté du seigneur de la ville, le sombre et cruel, Sherlock Holmes.
1. Londres - St-Bart

Bonjour,

Ci-joint une nouvelle histoire plus sombre, un genre d'univers parallèle qui se passe après la saison 3. Je me suis un peu inspirée de la fanfiction de MizJoely « Torn » qui soit dit en passant est magnifique et dure en même temps.

Malheureusement, je ne peux faire une fic tout public en raison de la nature des propos qui se retrouveront dans cette histoire. Par contre, je ferai un avertissement à chaque chapitre pour ne pas offenser ceux qui ne souhaitent pas lire des propos de non-consentement ou de mauvais traitement.

Cette histoire sera centrée sur Sherlock et Molly, mais surtout sur un sombre Sherlock et une Molly comme nous la connaissons. D'entrée de jeu, je peux vous dire que Molly est mariée avec Sherlock, mais que leur relation est demeurée secrète aux yeux de tous. J'ai aussi pris quelques libertés sur la relation entre Tom et Molly.

Je tiens à vous rassurer, il y aura une fin heureuse…mais pas tout de suite.

 **Ce chapitre contient** : de la violence, de la nudité, mais non sexuelle et un suicide implicite.

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 1 : Londres, St-Bart**

Molly fixait l'écran sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle savait que Moriarty était mort, pour cause, elle avait fait son autopsie. Pourtant, ce qu'elle voyait semblait si réel. Elle repoussa l'idée qu'il pouvait être vivant et elle secoua sa tête en signe de dénégation. Il n'était pas comme Sherlock, Moriarty avait envisagé de mourir sur le toit de Bart en ne laissant pas d'autres choix à Sherlock de faire de même et ainsi terminer le jeu entre eux. Elle conclut donc à un truc sans pourtant en connaître la raison. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la vibration de son cellulaire. Un message texte d'un numéro inconnu lui demandait de partir immédiatement de la morgue et de se rendre au 221B, Baker Street. Son cœur fit un bond. Le message devait être de Sherlock, il n'était donc pas parti en exil comme il lui avait dit lors de sa visite d'adieu dans le bureau de Mycroft. Elle tapa seulement « Sherlock? »

 **\- Partir maintenant. Tu es en danger - SH**

Son visage se figea, le message texte était de Sherlock, et bien qu'il soit une reine du drame, il ne lui ferait jamais un message aussi inquiétant. Il a toujours voulu la protéger et la tenir éloignée le plus possible de son monde. Personne n'était au courant du rôle qu'elle jouait dans la vie du détective. Pour tout le monde, elle n'était pas importante. Ils avaient même réussi à déjouer Moriarty. Elle lui écrit « Sur mon chemin » et s'en allait partir de la morgue lorsqu'une main empoigna ses cheveux et les tira violemment. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Molly se retourna vivement afin de faire face à son ravisseur, prête à se défendre. Elle ne reconnut pas son assaillant, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de s'interroger davantage et le poussa de toutes ses forces afin de libérer la sortie. Malheureusement, l'homme avait prévu sa manœuvre et au lieu de basculer par en arrière, il encercla ses poignets pour la faire tomber avec lui. Molly cria de douleur, car l'homme atterrit sur elle et l'écrasa de son poids. Elle tenta de se libérer en donnant de coups de pieds, mais son assaillant s'assit sur ses jambes et immobilisa ses bras, d'une seule main, en les maintenant fermement au sol. Elle tenta de crier, mais un mouchoir fut appliqué sur sa bouche. Une odeur douceâtre s'échappait du mouchoir, Molly savait que c'était du chloroforme, elle essaya de bloquer sa respiration le temps de se déprendre de sa fâcheuse position.

Son assaillant rit méchamment. « Tu ne pourras pas retenir ta respiration indéfiniment, ma belle dame. Nous avons de grands projets pour la femme qui a sauvé le grand détective. Cette fois-ci, tu seras la demoiselle en détresse, malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse dans ton cas. Il ne pourra jamais te retrouver où nous allons t'envoyer. » Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent, l'homme était assurément fou. Elle ne put penser pousser davantage son analyse, car l'air lui manqua et son corps l'obligea à prendre une grande respiration et elle sombra dans l'inconscience presque instantanément.

Méfiant, l'homme la pinça fortement pour voir si elle réagissait. Il n'eut aucune réaction de la jeune femme. Il était temps pour lui d'exécuter les ordres. Il fouilla dans la veste de laboratoire de Molly et prit le cellulaire. Il tapa quatre mots et appuya sur « envoyer ». Ensuite, il le laissa tomber par terre et l'écrasa de son pied. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un le surprenne dans la morgue alors il prit Molly dans ses bras et la déposa sur une civière. Il la déshabilla rapidement et ferma le sac mortuaire, s'il se faisait arrêter, il dira que le corps était transféré dans un autre hôpital pour contre-expertise. La chance fut de son côté, car personne ne l'arrêta et il se dirigea d'un pas modéré vers l'éconoline blanche garé près de l'hôpital. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le corps fut tiré à l'intérieur par deux grands gaillards. L'homme monta en avant et ils partirent tranquillement vers le sud. L'homme savait qu'il était filmé et qu'il ne faudrait pas très longtemps avant que Sherlock Holmes les retrouve. En fait, il comptait là-dessus. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps afin de voir le grand détective perdre littéralement la femme qu'il aime devant ses yeux. Il resta silencieux tout au long que dura le trajet. Moins il parlait et plus il serait facile pour lui de tuer ses complices. Pour que son plan fonctionne, il devait y avoir le moins de personnes possibles au courant. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il savait qu'aucun autre ne l'avait fait avant lui et son succès dépendait de sa discrétion.

Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme toujours inconsciente, il trouvait dommage d'infliger autant de douleurs à une si belle femme, mais cette femme avait contrecarré le plan de son maître, elle devait payer. Une infime partie de lui la plaignait vraiment, car il savait ce qu'elle aura à passer à l'endroit où il l'envoyait, mais il était trop tard pour les regrets, il s'en tiendrait au plan, elle méritait tout ce qui lui arriverait une fois là-bas. Il s'était assuré qu'elle tomberait entre les pattes du puissant seigneur du crime de l'endroit. Son seul regret était de ne pouvoir y aller avec elle et voir son visage lorsqu'elle verra la personne la plus vicieuse qu'il ait connue. Même lui n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps que nécessaire lorsqu'il avait fait un pacte avec cet homme sans pitié. Le camion s'arrêta devant un entrepôt et laissa ses hommes de main entrer. Il passa le pas de la porte et sans ciller, il fit feu sur les deux hommes qui moururent sur le champ. Il soupira à cause du gâchis, il devra se débarrasser des corps dans la Tamise, il ne voulait pas courir le risque que la police remonte jusqu'ici. Il retourna à l'éconoline et ouvrit les portes arrière et tira délicatement le corps toujours inanimé de la pathologiste.

Sherlock regarda son cellulaire et gela sur place. Son absence de réaction alerta John qui lui demanda ce qui se passa. Sherlock ne répondit pas. Inquiet, il arracha le cellulaire de Sherlock afin de voir ce qui l'avait autant touché. C'était un message texte provenant de Molly, mais il était évident qu'il ne venait pas d'elle.

Il regarda Sherlock avec stupéfaction. « Est-ce une blague, Sherlock? »

Sherlock sortit de sa torpeur et arracha le cellulaire des mains de John. « Ne sois pas stupide, John. »

Pour John, il était évident que Sherlock évitait de répondre à la question. Il est écrit "J'ai ta femme"ˮ. Le message t'est adressé et il provient du cellulaire de Molly. Je peux facilement déduire que la femme à laquelle la personne fait référence est Molly, mais pourquoi, on semble penser que tu es marié avec elle? Quelle idée ridicule! Visiblement, cette personne ne te connait pas. »

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement. « Tu veux prendre ma place? Tu es le détective consultant, maintenant? Ne pas essayer de faire des déductions à ma place, tu n'es nullement qualifié. »

John lui rétorqua en plissant les yeux « Tu évites de répondre à la question. »

Sherlock l'ignora et mit son Belstaff. « Le temps est de l'essence, John. Je vais à St-Bart et l'homme, car j'ai bien déduit qu'il est un homme, va regretter de jouer avec Sherlock Holmes. Personne ne s'attaque aux miens sans en subir les conséquences. »

John se dépêcha et courut à la suite du détective. Il n'était pas question de le laisser aller seul à Bart. De plus, il était vraiment curieux, car même un aveugle pouvait voir que Sherlock était bouleversé. Il vit Sherlock ouvrir la porte d'un taxi et lorsqu'il arriva au pas de la porte, Sherlock fit signe au chauffeur de partir. John regarda le derrière du taxi, trop estomaqué de la réaction de son ami. Il fit signe au taxi suivant et il prit la direction de St-Bart. Il texta Sherlock, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il laissa passer un cri de frustration. Il écrit alors à sa femme pour lui dire que Molly avait été vraisemblablement kidnappée. Sa femme lui répondit aussitôt avec un curieux message. « Comment a réagi, Sherlock? »

John répondit « bizarrement, il n'a pas voulu de moi sur l'enquête, j'y vais quand même. » Son cellulaire vibra à nouveau et ce qu'il lut le surprit au plus haut point.

 **\- Réaction normale, on a enlevé la femme qu'il aime, John – MW**

Il tapa « Voyons, les femmes ne sont pas sa région, mais le kidnappeur semble penser qu'elle est sa femme et Sherlock a refusé de répondre à la question. »

 **\- Alors sa femme... elle est, mon chéri – MW**

 **\- C'est impossible, mais tu ne sembles pas surprise… J'arrive à Bart, je te tiens au courant. Je t'aime – JW**

John trouva Sherlock assis par terre examinant le cellulaire de Molly devant lui. Il avança vers lui, mais le détective lui cria de rester où il était, il avait des preuves à examiner. Il entendit Sherlock murmurer…poussière…eau…tamise…homme blond…caméra…danger…danger…retrouver Molly.

« Sherlock, nous allons retrouver Molly. J'ai confiance en toi. » Sherlock se retourna vers lui, le regard fou. John recula d'un pas, décontenancé, mais Sherlock se leva et l'empoigna durement et lui cria « Ne pas présumer, John. Je ne suis pas logique, je ne suis pas logique. Je dois faire preuve d'objectivité, je ne suis pas capable de dire qu'elle est un cas. Comment pourrais-je la retrouver, si je ne peux penser rationnellement? » Il lâcha John aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait pris.

John mit sa main sur son épaule. « Alors, le message est vrai? Elle est ta femme. »

Sherlock le fixa durement et se dégagea de son étreinte. « John… »

John l'interrompit soudainement furieux. « Depuis quand, nom de Dieu? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu la bonne idée d'informer ton meilleur ami de ton état civil. Bon Dieu, Janine et Tom ? Était-ce avant? »

Sherlock inquiet et frustré lança à son ami. « Tom n'était qu'un garde du corps fourni par Mycroft, même si Molly aimait me taquiner avec lui, il n'y a rien eu entre eux. Nous nous sommes mariés lors de mon retour d'entre les morts, je ne pouvais pas décemment lui demander de m'attendre lorsque j'ai fait le saut de l'ange, car je ne savais pas si je pouvais revenir à Londres. De plus, personne ne devait être au courant de notre mariage pour sa sécurité. SA SÉCURITÉ, JOHN! Je croyais avoir fait un assez bon travail et convaincu les gens de mon indifférence envers elle. Il faut croire que l'amour m'a rendu stupide et quelqu'un a découvert notre attachement. Et Janine, c'était pour un cas, il n'y a rien eu d'autre qu'un baiser dégoutant sur la bouche.» Il leva la main lorsque John ouvrit la bouche. « Plus de questions, nous devons retrouver, Molly. Priorité numéro un. Le ravisseur veut que je les retrouve rapidement et c'est ce qui me fait peur. » Sherlock texta son frère pour avoir accès aux caméras à l'extérieur de Bart. La réponse arriva rapidement.

 **\- Pas besoin. Je suis déjà sur le cas. Camionnette blanche. Vers les docks. Je m'apprêtais à envoyer une équipe - MH**

Sherlock ne fut pas surpris que Mycroft soit déjà au courant, car après tout, il tenait beaucoup à Molly et avant de partir en exil, il lui avait la promesse de la surveiller. Il tapa « Non, le ravisseur tenait à ce que je les retrouve rapidement. J'irais seul. Ne pas envoyer tes gros bras, il pourrait décider d'éliminer Molly. »

 **\- Comme tu veux, mon frère, mais je te laisse seulement trente minutes d'avance et après, j'envoie mon équipe et ce n'est pas négociable. - MH**

Le détective ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il était déjà hors de la morgue en direction des docks. Il savait qu'il devait trouver un entrepôt assez isolé avec de la poussière de pierre sur le sol, il s'avérait qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit. Il avait déjà eu un cas qui l'avait amené dans cet entrepôt. Il était certain qu'ils seraient là, car il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il s'engouffra dans le taxi et aboya l'adresse au chauffeur tout en lui promettant 20 livres de pourboire, s'il était capable d'y être dans les 10 prochaines minutes. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre John, il savait qu'il le rejoindrait d'autant plus qu'il lui avait envoyé par message texte l'endroit où il se rendait.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit du taxi qui s'était arrêté à une centaine de mètres de l'entrepôt. Il ne prit pas la peine de se cacher, il savait que l'homme voudrait discuter avec lui. Les portes de l'entrepôt étaient entrouvertes et il entra sans trop se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait. Sherlock remarqua un peu de lumière au fond et il pressa le pas avec pour seule protection, son petit couteau caché dans sa poche de veston. Lorsqu'il entendit un cri de femme, il courra dans la direction de la voix sans se préoccuper s'il tombait dans un piège. Il avait fait 100 pas lorsqu'une voix d'homme résonna dans la pièce.

« M. Holmes. Nous vous attendions…un peu plus tôt. Mon maître aurait-il surestimé votre intelligence? Bon. Approchez. Approchez. Votre femme vient de se réveiller et j'imagine que vous devez avoir hâte de la voir. Toutes mes excuses pour ce qu'il va se passer, mais je dois suivre les ordres, vous comprenez. »

« Relâchez le docteur Hooper. Ceci est entre vous et moi. Elle n'est rien pour moi, elle est simplement une personne complaisante qui m'offre des parties de corps lorsque je m'ennuie. »

L'homme s'approcha en tapant des mains. « Belle performance, M. Holmes, mais inutile, car nous savons la vérité et la vérité, c'est qu'elle est votre femme. Ne tentez pas de nier, je pourrais devenir un peu méchant. Pas de répliques sarcastiques? Non? Bien. Sachez que « ceci » comme vous l'avez si bien dit, n'est pas un jeu entre vous et moi. C'est plutôt une vengeance entre votre femme et moi. À cause d'elle, le plan de mon maître a échoué. Vous étiez censé mourir avec mon maître, mais à cause d'elle, tu as réussi à déjouer son plan. Elle doit donc payer. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. J'imagine que vous connaissez ce proverbe. Bref, je vous invite à approcher, mais un geste brusque et je tue votre femme. » L'homme sourit à Sherlock, mais le sourire lui fit froid dans le dos; cachant sa peur, il avança doucement et remarqua immédiatement que Molly était couchée nue sur une dalle de pierre, les pieds et les mains solidement ligotés. Le détective fixa alors l'homme d'un regard si rempli de rage que l'homme cessa de sourire et leva son pistolet en direction de la jeune femme.

« Ne me tentez pas, M. Holmes. Veuillez prendre place et ... que le spectacle commence… » Il se dirigea vers une machine et de grands éclairs sortirent du toit tout juste au-dessus de Molly. L'homme était fasciné par le cercle de lumières qui se formaient sur Molly. Sherlock profita de sa distraction et lança son couteau directement au cœur de l'homme qui s'écroula par terre. Faisant fi du corps, il courut vers Molly. Il entendit l'homme lui dire « trop tard, Holmes. Tu ne pourras la sauver. J'étais le…seul… qui pouvait la ramener. » L'homme cracha du sang et ferma les yeux.

Sherlock crut être victime d'hallucination, Molly disparaissait devant lui. Elle cria Sherlock et avant que Sherlock puisse la libérer, son corps disparut dans un bruit infernal.

Molly tomba lourdement devant les pieds d'un homme. Elle leva les yeux et elle ne put croire ses yeux. L'homme devant elle était Sherlock Holmes, mais il la regardait avec froideur et une pointe de satisfaction.

« Sherlock, que se passe-t-il? Où sommes-nous? Quel est cet endroit? » Un bruit de cravache interrompit son interrogation et elle lâcha un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit la morsure de la cravache sur son épaule.

Sherlock lui fit un sourire cruel « Molly Hooper, la petite pathologiste chérie de mon alter ego. Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que je ressens en ce moment de te voir à mes genoux et… nue, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à l'oreille. « Tu as pu m'échapper une fois déjà, mais je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur en te sous-estimant, cette fois. »

Molly gémit tout en souhaitant qu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Le Sherlock cruel devant elle, ne pouvait être son époux, mais en même temps, il était évident qu'il était Sherlock Holmes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et le cadre lui était familier et pour cause, elle était au 221B, Baker Street. Elle ferma les yeux en se disant que son ravisseur a dû la droguer et elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle cria de douleur lorsque Sherlock tira sur sa queue de cheval l'obligeant à se lever. Elle se dit que la douleur semblait si réelle.

Sherlock suivait le cheminement de ses pensées et il s'amusait franchement. « Ma belle Molly Hooper, tu ne rêves certainement pas, mais tu réaliseras bien assez vite que ta nouvelle vie est maintenant ici avec moi. Nous sommes dans un monde où j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur ta personne. Tu ne réalises toujours pas où tu es? Laisse-moi t'éclairer, tu es dans une sorte de torsion temporelle, c'est-à-dire les mêmes personnes que ton monde, mais certaines sont très différentes, nous avons choisi des chemins différents pour la plupart… Surtout moi. Par contre, tu es chanceuse, car ton Sherlock et moi avons la même obsession…toi! La Molly de mon monde n'existe malheureusement plus, mais je suis curieux de voir si tu es aussi vive et combattante que fut ma Molly. En fait, d'après le rapport reçut par un certain Moran de ton monde, il semblerait que j'ai gagné au change. Nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble. » Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'approcha de son bras, la jeune femme essaya de reculer, mais ses entraves l'empêchaient de bouger. Elle suivit le mouvement du couteau sur son bras croyant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la blesser, mais il la surprit en brisant les cordes de ses poignets et ses pieds. « J'aime te voir ligoter, mais il n'y a que moi qui pourrai le faire dorénavant. » Aussitôt libérée, Molly essaya de cacher ses seins et ses parties intimes avec ses mains ce qui lui valut un sourire carnassier de Sherlock.

« Molly…Molly…tssss. Tu as fait une grossière erreur. » Sans crier gare, il leva le bras et la frappa de nouveau de sa cravache, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas qu'un seul coup, mais plusieurs qu'elle en perdit le comptent. La douleur devint rapidement insupportable et elle finit par s'évanouir. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Sherlock cessa de la frapper et sans se préoccuper de la forme immobile, il essuya consciencieusement le sang sur sa cravache. Une fois fait, il se pencha et prit, avec une douceur inhabituelle pour lui, la jeune femme dans ses bras, qu'il transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, il la regarda de bas en haut et sentit l'aiguillon de désir pour cette femme qui était la réplique parfaite de sa Molly. Une lueur de dureté dansa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il pensa à « sa » Molly qui avait préféré la mort à une vie avec lui. Il ne pouvait croire à sa chance lorsque Moran avait atterri dans son monde et lui avait offert la Molly de son monde. Tout d'abord, il ne l'avait pas cru et s'apprêtait à le tuer, mais il lui avait montré plusieurs photos d'elle et du Sherlock de l'autre monde. Il avait été instantanément jaloux de son double et de sa relation avec Molly. Il avait donc conclut le pacte avec cet homme et il s'était juré que cette fois, la jeune femme ne pourrait lui échapper. Si son double était comme lui, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour la retrouver et il avait hâte de pouvoir le confronter afin de le tuer. Personne ne pouvait se mettre entre Molly et lui, elle était à lui maintenant. Lorsqu'il réussit à détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme, il texta sa gouvernante pour qu'elle aide Molly à se préparer pour la soirée. Elle sera présentée à tous comme sa femme et ainsi déclarée sienne aux yeux de ses gens. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Un frisson de plaisir traversa son corps, il n'osa donc imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il le ferait sienne. Un coup frappé à la porte le ramena à la réalité et il se retira à regret de sa bouche. « Bientôt…à très bientôt, belle et douce, Molly » souffla Sherlock et il quitta la chambre sans lui accorder un regard.

 **Est-ce que je continue cette histoire? La trouvez-vous trop sombre? Ce sont vos commentaires qui me le diront.**

 **Merci à l'avance.**


	2. Désillusions

Je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire, vous m'aidez vraiment à écrire (Stephanie1206, Marieelainevb, lorina, petitbebefille, Dame Marianne, kis38 et Aries Fey). J'espère avoir répondu à chacun de vous par MP.

 **Lorina**. Merci de me suivre fic après fic.

Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous le trouverez aussi intéressant que le premier.

Ce chapitre contient : violence physique, consentement très douteux et mention de viol

Bonne lecture!

P.-S. – Je m'excuse à l'avance des québécismes dans cette fic auprès des Européens.

 **Chapitre 2 : Désillusions**

Molly émergea de l'inconscience par une douce poussée sur son épaule. Malgré la douceur du touché, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Son corps sévèrement battu par le « double maléfique » de Sherlock protestait vivement contre cette intrusion. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et rencontra un visage connu qui la regardait avec pitié.

« Ma douce enfant. Je ne pensais jamais vous revoir. En fait, je n'espérais jamais vous revoir, Molly. Il y avait des rumeurs que vous vous étiez enlevé la vie. Apparemment, la rumeur, comme bien des choses ici, était fausse. Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous êtes en vie…vraiment, mais vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir ici, vous auriez dû comprendre que M. Holmes chercherait à vous remettre en son pouvoir. Il a toujours eu une obsession malsaine pour votre personne, je pensais que vous seriez assez lucide pour ne jamais revenir à Londres et vous éloigner le plus possible de lui. Même si j'ai de l'affection pour M. Holmes, il est une personne très cruelle et vous, plus que toute autre personne devrait le savoir. Je ne pourrai pas vous aider… » Madame Hudson soupira et Molly ne sut jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, car son cellulaire vibra. La vieille dame plissa les yeux et remit tranquillement son cellulaire dans sa poche de sa veste. « Assez discutés, nous allons devoir passer à la salle de bains. Je dois vous rendre belle pour la réception de ce soir. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour prendre votre douche? »

Molly s'assit péniblement sur le lit en tirant le drap sur corps nu et meurtri. Cette madame Hudson lui semblait aussi gentille que celle dans son monde. La jeune femme s'était rendue à l'évidence, elle n'était pas chez elle et son double semblait, de ce qu'elle a déduit des paroles de Sherlock, s'être enlevé la vie. Elle se leva doucement, refusant l'aide de madame Hudson, et se dirigea vers le grand miroir pour voir ce que « l'autre Sherlock » lui avait infligé comme blessures. Son visage ne portait aucune marque, mais ses bras et son dos avaient plusieurs zébrures et certaines avaient saigné; des larmes silencieuses coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Sherlock ne pourra jamais la retrouver où elle est. Et si la Molly de ce monde s'est enlevé la vie, est-ce qu'elle aura aussi le même destin? Le Sherlock de ce monde semblait sans pitié et très cruel. Il l'avait battu juste parce qu'elle avait eu un accès de pudeur devant lui. Elle n'osait pas penser ce qu'il lui ferait lorsqu'elle se rebellera, car elle savait qu'elle se rebellerait, il n'était pas question qu'il réussisse à la soumettre à sa volonté même si elle savait qu'il serait difficile de dissocier ce Sherlock de son époux.

Madame Hudson avait laissé la jeune femme à ses pensées, elle n'était pas sotte et elle savait que la jeune femme était bouleversée. Si elle avait vraiment traversé la moitié de ce qu'elle avait entendu par son maître, elle était surprise que son esprit soit toujours intact. Sherlock l'avait maintenu emprisonné pendant des mois et des mois, et personne n'avait été autorisé à la visiter à part lui. Et puis, un jour, plus personne n'entendit parler de la gentille pathologiste que Sherlock avait fait enfermer. Il s'était écoulé un an, jour pour jour, avant de la voir réapparaitre dans cette maison. Madame Hudson était curieuse, mais elle savait que son maître la punirait pour son indiscrétion alors elle ne dit rien et essaya de transmettre toute la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait devant la tristesse et la douleur de sa nouvelle protégée.

Offrant un regard contrit, la gouvernante demanda à Molly d'aller se laver, car elle avait pris du retard sur le temps accordé par Sherlock pour se préparer. « Très cher, je comprends votre douleur, mais croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas vraiment fâcher M. Holmes. Vous savez qu'il peut être très dur envers vous. »

Molly se tourna vers la vieille dame et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire la vérité « Madame, je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Je ne suis pas la Molly que vous connaissez. Je viens d'un autre monde. Je veux dire, je suis bien Molly Hooper, pathologiste à St-Bart, mais non la vôtre. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas supposée être ici, je dois retourner d'où je viens...le Sherlock Holmes de mon monde est aux antipodes de celui-ci…il est gentil, intelligent…bon et… »

Madame Hudson la regarda d'un air triste. « Je suis désolée que les mauvais traitements de M. Holmes aient fait du mal à votre esprit, Molly. » Elle toucha délicatement la main de Molly en signe d'affection. « Je crois qu'il est mieux ainsi. Au moins, vous vous êtes construit de meilleurs souvenirs de votre vie passée. »

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt. Bien que son histoire soit vraie, personne ne pouvait la croire. Il n'y avait que Sherlock Holmes qui savait la vérité dans ce monde et elle était à peu près certaine qu'il ne dévoilera pas cette vérité à personne. En signe de résignation, elle hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante à la chambre. Elle remarqua rapidement que cette salle de bains était très luxueuse et masculine. Évidemment, elle était d'usage exclusif au propriétaire des lieux. L'appartement avait la même structure que dans sa réalité, mais sans la richesse de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas de salle de bains attenante à la chambre de Sherlock donc la réalité structurelle pouvait aussi être un peu différente de sa vie. Elle régla le débit de la douche avant d'y entrer. Elle ne savait pas ce que Sherlock lui réservait ce soir, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle détesterait cela. Elle refoula ses larmes et entreprit de faire sa toilette le plus calmement possible. Il n'était pas question de se laisser intimider par une version tronquée de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit lorsqu'un bruit de porte qui se refermait la fit sursauter. L'homme qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir était dans la pièce avec elle et la dévorait des yeux. Elle reconnut la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux, c'était du désir à l'état brut.

Elle ne cacha pas son corps cette fois. Elle avait bien compris la leçon. Sherlock ne semblait pas vouloir la rejoindre, car il s'assit sur le siège et lui fit signe de continuer. Rougissante et maladroite, elle s'exécuta. Molly grimaça à quelques reprises lorsqu'elle passa le gant sur les plaies encore fraiches, mais n'émit aucun son. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Lorsqu'elle referma le robinet, elle le vit se lever et prendre une serviette. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il avait laissé sa cravache sur le comptoir du lavabo, Molly se permit de laisser passer un soupir et elle sortit de la douche, Sherlock s'approcha d'elle et entoura son corps avec la serviette.

« Molly, je veux que tu sois habillée et maquillée selon mes souhaits. Une robe a été déposée sur le lit et madame Hudson apportera une trousse de maquillage. Ce soir sera un grand soir pour moi. Je vais enfin obtenir ce qui m'a été odieusement enlevé, il y a un an. Je te présenterai comme ma femme aux yeux de tous. »

La jeune femme n'osait pas se retourner et se mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas répliquer à cet homme dangereux, mais elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas cette petite forme de rébellion et elle fut retournée sans ménagement. Molly lâcha un petit cri, mais Sherlock ne s'en préoccupa pas. Son regard croisa le sien et bien qu'elle sache que ce Sherlock n'était pas le sien, son corps frissonna sous son regard ardent. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se redonner contenance, mais Sherlock bougea ses mains pour entourer son cou, sans toutefois le serrer trop fortement. Elle ravala n'osant ouvrir les yeux. Une de ses mains remonta vers le côté de sa mâchoire et l'autre main fit exactement la même chose, mais sur le côté opposé. Molly reprit ses sens et tenta de reculer, mais il était trop tard, les lèvres de Sherlock prirent possession des siennes. Le baiser ne fut pas doux, il l'embrassait comme s'il était assoiffé par elle. Ce fut trop dur à supporter pour la pathologiste et elle lui mordit si fort la lèvre du bas qu'elle éclata et du sang en sortit, mais Sherlock n'arrêta pas pour autant le baiser. D'ailleurs, il la força à ouvrir sa bouche et captura sa langue. Lorsqu'elle sentit une de ses mains défaire le nœud qui retenait la serviette, elle paniqua. Ce Sherlock Holmes avait l'intention de la violer et elle préférait encore se faire battre plutôt que de se laisser faire. Ressemblant ses ultimes forces, elle le repoussa et réussit à se distancer assez pour le gifler si fort que la tête de Sherlock tourna sur le côté. Elle contourna l'homme et courut vers le comptoir afin de prendre la cravache. Elle savait s'en servir et ce Sherlock Holmes allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Sherlock fut très surpris par la force de cette Molly. Apparemment, elle savait davantage se défendre que son homonyme. Au lieu de se mettre en colère, il partit à rire lorsqu'il la vit prendre sa cravache. Il aimait les femmes ayant du caractère et la victoire lorsqu'elles pliaient à sa volonté valait bien qu'il joue le jeu. Il espérait que la fougueuse femme devant lui ne plierait pas aussi facilement que les autres femmes et en voyant la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux, il était certain qu'elle se battrait beaucoup plus longtemps que toutes les autres avant elle. Il croisa ses bras et la regarda avec suffisance.

« Allez ...Viens... ma belle, si tu penses que tu peux te servir de mon arme de prédilection contre moi, je suis tout à toi. Par contre, je te mets en garde; ne rate pas ton coup, car moi, je m'assurerai que tu ne puisses t'assoir pendant une semaine. » Il vit de la fermeté dans le regard de la jeune femme et il fut étonnamment content qu'elle continue à le défier. D'ailleurs, il en faisait peu de cas, car ils étaient seuls et personne ne pouvait voir qu'elle défiait ouvertement son autorité. Il la vit lever le bras et la cravache fouetta l'air, mais il anticipa le geste et protégea son visage en mettant son avant-bras qui encaissa le coup; une douleur fulgurante se répercuta dans son corps, mais il fit comme rien n'était et avant que Molly puisse lui donner un second coup, il lui tordit le poignet. Elle poussa un cri et la cravache tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Sherlock poussa de son pied le petit fouet et sans crier gare, il tira la jeune femme contre lui et lui murmura d'une voix faussement candide. « À mon tour. Tu verras que je tiens toujours mes promesses, ma chérie, mais je te dirais que celle-ci sera accomplie avec application et avec un immense plaisir. »

Molly se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais ce Sherlock était aussi ferré que son mari dans le combat de corps à corps. Elle savait donc qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, mais par principe, elle résista, elle ne pouvait pas seulement abandonner et se laisser faire. Malgré elle, elle se retrouva à plat ventre sur les genoux de Sherlock et nue, la serviette ayant glissé pendant leur combat. Elle se retrouva comme promis les fesses en l'air et reçut la raclée de sa vie par l'homme qui était l'exacte copie de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Molly retint ses cris aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, mais personne n'aurait pu rester de glace devant la vigueur de ses coups. Elle réussit à quelques reprises à lui griffer les jambes et les bras, mais chaque fois, il la remettait en position et sa main s'abattait aussitôt sur ses fesses. Il ne semblait pas éprouver de fatigue, car la force des coups restait constante. Elle pouvait tenter de sublimer dans une certaine mesure la douleur qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer la dureté du membre sous elle. Sherlock éprouvait du plaisir à la battre et elle savait qu'elle était en très mauvaise posture s'il voulait la prendre par la suite. Elle ne sut la durée de sa punition, mais lorsqu'il la remit brusquement sur ses pieds, elle chancela, les jambes en coton. Sherlock l'empoigna et la poussa contre le mur. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement lorsque ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec le mur, mais elle ne put émettre davantage de son, car Sherlock emprisonna sa bouche et pressa son membre excité contre sa hanche. Molly décida de changer de tactique et laissa Sherlock profiter de son corps comme il le voulait sans essayer de l'arrêter. Son changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçu et malheureusement pour elle, Sherlock n'en fit pas de cas.

La voix de Sherlock était rauque de désir lorsqu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Il ne fait aucune différence que tu restes passive entre mes bras même si je préfère de loin ta combativité. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas empêcher l'inévitable. Je te veux et je t'aurai avec ou sans ton consentement. Je ne répéterai pas l'erreur que j'ai faite avec la Molly de ce monde. » Il se détacha et tenta de régulariser sa respiration. « Oui, je te veux, mais je saurai attendre jusqu'à ce soir et après la soirée, tu sauras à moi d'après la loi et… charnellement. Nulle personne ne pourra te prendre à moi sans mon autorisation et ne t'inquiète pas, très chère Molly, je ne donnerai jamais mon accord à quiconque. Tu es à moi et tu seras à moi jusqu'à ma mort ou…la tienne. » Il sourit méchamment lorsque les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent d'horreur par ses propos, mais il vit aussi une lueur de défi briller dans son regard.

« Je ne serai jamais à toi et je ne t'appartiendrai jamais. Mon Sherlock trouvera le moyen de me retrouver et ta peau ne vaudra pas cher lorsqu'il découvrira quelle personne vile tu es et ce que tu veux de moi. » La voix de Molly était froide et remplie de haine, mais elle n'eut pas l'effet recherché, car le sourire de Sherlock s'étira jusqu'aux yeux. Il se colla à elle et passa sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse en remontant tout doucement vers sa féminité. Elle leva aussitôt la main afin de le frapper, mais Sherlock coinça, de sa main libre, ses mains qu'il releva au-dessus de sa tête tout en continuant son exploration vers son centre de plaisir. Il était presque tenté de renier la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne pas la prendre avant l'officialisation de leur union. Cette femme le troublait plus qu'il voulait l'admettre, mais il n'était pas question qu'il oublie son plan et se détacha d'elle à regret.

« Je sais qu'il trouvera le moyen de venir ici, même je le souhaite. Je serai assez magnanime pour le laisser te voir une dernière fois. Ainsi il verra que tu m'appartiens avant de mourir. Il ne peut pas gagner contre moi. Ici, les gentils sont toujours perdants. Tu feras mieux de Ne. JAMAIS. L'OUBLIER. » Sherlock termina sa phrase en accentuant les derniers mots. Il regarda sa montre. « Tu as 15 minutes avant que je revienne. Utilise-les à bon escient. Inutile de te dire ce qu'il arrivera si tu n'obéis pas à mes exigences. » Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer; il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et partit sans lui accorder un regard.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de son départ, Molly laissa couler les larmes et s'écroula sur le plancher. Son corps lui faisait mal, mais elle savait que ses blessures physiques guériraient. Par contre, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle s'en tirerait sans dégât au niveau psychologique. Molly se permit de se laisser aller pendant quelques minutes avant de se relever et faire ce que « lui » a demandé. Pour le moment, elle devra lui obéir, mais s'il pensait qu'il pouvait l'asservir, il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil. Elle ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher d'elle sans le combattre, et ce, même si c'était Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément.

 **Merci à l'avance de vos commentaires. Dois-je continuer? Sherlock, est-il assez sombre?**

 **Évidemment, le prochain chapitre sera déchirant pour Molly. Je tiens aussi à mettre de l'avant les recherches de Sherlock pour retrouver Molly.**


	3. Espoir et résignation

Bonjour,

Comme d'habitude, je remercie les personnes ayant commenté mon dernier chapitre (Stephanie1206, AmyPond14, Lorina, marieelainevb Dame Marianne, Kis38, Monirosez et Petitbebefille). Une mention spéciale à Kis38 qui a réclamé ce chapitre.

Ce chapitre contient de la violence physique et du non-consentement (pas de viol).

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 3 : Espoir et résignation**

Molly regardait la robe sur le lit sans vraiment en croire ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une coïncidence, Sherlock lui avait souvent répété que l'univers était rarement paresseux. Elle prit la robe et, pendant une seconde, eut l'envie folle de la piétiner et de la rendre inutilisable. Un sursaut de bon sens l'en empêcha, elle savait qu'il lui ferait regretter son accès de rébellion. À contrecœur, elle mit la robe, celle-là même que Sherlock avait choisie pour leur mariage. Il était impossible que le Sherlock Holmes de ce monde puisse être au courant de ce fait, il n'existait qu'une photo d'eux et elle la gardait précieusement ainsi que sa bague de mariage dans un coffret dans une banque hors de Londres.

Elle se tourna pour se regarder dans le miroir, la robe tombait parfaitement. La robe était en soie de couleur crème; elle semblait avoir été conçue sur mesure pour elle. Molly se demandait si c'était la même robe que dans son monde et elle se mit à l'examiner plus attentivement l'ourlet de sa robe. Lors de son mariage avec Sherlock, son talon avait accroché le derrière de la robe, l'accroc n'était pas tellement apparent et elle ne l'avait pas fait réparer, car elle savait qu'elle ne la porterait plus jamais. Elle souleva le bas de la robe et ne remarqua aucun accroc, la robe était parfaite. Tremblante, elle lâcha l'ourlet qui tomba dans un bruit soyeux jusqu'à ses pieds. Un châle de la même texture que la robe était posé sur le lit ainsi qu'une paire de talons hauts qui différaient de ceux qu'elle avait portés pour son mariage.

Un bruit provenant de la porte la fit se retourner, madame Hudson entra avec une belle jeune femme tirée à quatre épingles.

« Molly, je te présente, Clara. Elle s'occupera de te coiffer et te maquiller. Il faut faire vite, car M. Holmes nous a alloué 30 minutes et pas une minute de plus. Il semblait très désireux de te voir immédiatement. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser du temps pour te faire belle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le maître se marie alors nous tenons à ce que sa femme soit magnifique. » Madame Hudson lui parlait comme si leur précédente conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Molly présumait que c'était à cause de la jeune femme et pour ne pas nuire à la vieille femme, elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse tout en hochant simplement la tête.

 **Londres – notre univers**

Sherlock regardait la machine depuis bientôt 8 heures et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de son fonctionnement. S'il n'avait pas vu disparaitre Molly devant ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de transporter un humain dans un autre univers parallèle. Il devait résoudre le mystère de cette machine rapidement, car les notes qu'il avait retrouvées sur l'homme lui avaient glacé le sang. On y retrouvait des photos de lui et Molly et des photos d'un homme qui était vraisemblablement lui sans être lui. Il y avait différents rapports et théories sur sa relation entre Molly et lui ainsi qu'une évaluation psychologique de son autre lui. Il avait compris rapidement que son autre lui n'était pas un être gentil et qu'il vouait une obsession très malsaine à sa Molly. Apparemment, la Molly de son univers avait disparu mystérieusement lorsqu'elle était sous le joug de celui-ci. Il savait que le temps était de l'essence et il se doutait bien ce qu'il arriverait à sa femme s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de faire fonctionner cette machine. Pour le moment, il ne comprenait pas les notes de l'homme, mais aucune énigme ne pouvait le rester bien longtemps face à lui. Il devait découvrir rapidement son fonctionnement, car il avait compris ce que son autre était prêt à faire à sa Molly, si ce n'était déjà fait. Sherlock secoua sa tête, il devait se concentrer uniquement sur la manière de faire fonctionner cet appareil s'il se laissait distraire par ses sentiments, il ne pourrait pas sauver Molly. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et par frustration, il la repoussa vivement.

John le regarda avec tristesse. « Il faut que tu te reposes un peu Sherlock. Même toi, tu as besoin de dormir un peu. Va dormir, je vais regarder les notes et si je trouve quelque chose, je viendrai te réveiller. »

Sherlock renifla avec mépris. « Je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil, John. J'ai besoin de comprendre le foutu fonctionnement de cet appareil. Je suis un génie et l'homme qui l'a fabriqué était à peine intelligent, je finirai par comprendre son fonctionnement. Dussé-je rester éveillé pendant trois jours d'affilée, je jure que je trouverai la façon de sauver Molly. »

John hésita un peu, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander. « Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que cette machine voyage à travers les dimensions? Que Molly est dans un univers parallèle? Il se peut qu'elle soit… »

Les yeux de Sherlock se remplirent de fureur. « Elle est vivante, John! Contre toute logique, je le sais. Combien de preuves te faut-il pour croire qu'elle est ailleurs et non tout simplement désintégrée? Les photos de l'homme qui est comme moi sont une preuve suffisante. Notre homme a fait plusieurs aller-retour dans ce monde et le nôtre. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait avec Molly. Il n'a pas échoué, elle est là-bas. »

John baissa les yeux. « Il faut quand même avouer que nous sommes devant du jamais vu… »

« John, si nous éliminons l'impossible, ce qu'il reste, aussi improbable soit-il…dois être la vérité. Molly est là-bas et au lieu de trouver un moyen d'aller la chercher, je suis en train de perdre mon temps avec toi et ta stupide conversation. » Sherlock n'a pas voulu être brutal avec John, mais il avait peur pour sa femme et plus vite il réglera le cas et plus vite, il pourra limiter les dégâts. Il était assez rationnel pour comprendre qu'elle avait dû être molestée par son double à l'heure qu'il est et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, elle pourrait connaître le même sort que la Molly de ce monde.

Loin d'être fâché, John soupira. « Je veux aussi la retrouver. J'aime Molly. » Sherlock le regarda avec suspicion. « Pas comme ça, idiot…je suis marié et j'aime ma femme, je te rappelle. » Sherlock lui tourna le dos sans répliquer et reprit sa lecture à partir du début. Forcément, il était passé à côté de quelque chose. « Molly, je te retrouverai, je t'en fais la promesse. Sois forte, je serai bientôt là. » Pensa Sherlock. Il se trouvait un peu ridicule de parler à Molly sans qu'elle soit présente, mais il sentait le besoin de lui dire ces mots. Il savait qu'elle croyait en lui et il ne la décevrait pas. Sherlock Holmes ne reniait jamais ses promesses.

 **221 Baker Street – univers parallèle**

Sherlock entra sans frapper et s'avança vers la vieille dame. « Madame Hudson, Molly aurait déjà dû être dans la bibliothèque depuis 2 minutes. J'ai dit trente minutes, et non pas trente-deux. Vous m'avez désobéi, vous m'obligez donc à vous punir. » Molly lâcha un cri horrifié lorsqu'il vit Sherlock sortir un briquet.

Elle voulut intercéder pour madame Hudson. « Sherlock, si tu dois punir une personne, je suis la personne à punir. Madame Hudson tente de me faire sortir de cette chambre depuis au moins cinq minutes. T'en prendre à une vieille dame serait faire preuve de lâcheté. » Sherlock s'approcha de Molly tout sourire, mais avec le regard glacial.

« Mais tu seras aussi punie, ma belle. Plus tard…cette nuit. » Il glissa sa main doucement sur son bras écartant le châle qui recouvrait sa robe. « Tu es magnifique, il me tarde de te faire mienne. » Molly recula pour se soustraire de son étreinte, mais il ferma l'espace entre eux et sans se soucier des deux autres femmes dans la chambre, il l'embrassa. Aussitôt, Molly se débattit, mais Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cet acte de rébellion devant ses gens impuni. À son grand déplaisir, il s'obligea à casser le baiser et emprisonna ses poignets. Il serra si fort que Molly ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Sherlock satisfait de la réaction de la jeune femme la libéra. Il ne voulait pas trop la marquer, il avait quand même leur mariage à célébrer dans quelques minutes. Par contre, elle devait comprendre la leçon. Il avait compris assez rapidement que cette Molly avait un caractère difficile à briser, mais le cœur sur la main. Il rangea son briquet et sortit sa cravache à la place. Il se tourna alors vers madame Hudson.

Sachant ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle enleva sa blouse et mis ses deux mains sur le mur le plus près et se pencha légèrement pour lui donner accès à son dos plus facilement. Il prit son élan, une fois, deux fois et finalement une troisième fois, on entendit le sifflement du fouet. Du sang coulait d'une des trois plaies et madame Hudson essayait de contenir ses gémissements. Molly le regardait avec peur, mais aussi avec horreur.

Il se tourna vers Molly, le regard dur. « Chaque fois que tu me désobéiras, Molly. Quelqu'un souffrira à ta place. J'espère que tu as compris que je ne plaisante pas. Il regarda la jeune servante et madame Hudson et il leur cria de sortir. La jeune sortit immédiatement, mais madame Hudson remit péniblement sa blouse et se traîna à l'extérieur. Elle referma doucement la porte tout en faisant un pâle sourire à Molly comme pour lui dire que ce n'était rien ce qu'elle avait subit. Molly se sentit d'autant plus coupable que c'était à cause d'elle que madame Hudson avait été punie.

Seuls dans la pièce, le regard de Sherlock s'adoucit légèrement en regardant sa future femme. Elle était belle et exactement comme sur la photo qu'il avait vue. Même les meurtrissures sur ses bras n'altéraient pas sa beauté. Au contraire, Sherlock aimait ces marques, car elles venaient de lui. Il l'avait marqué, elle était donc à lui.

Molly baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de cet être abject qui ressemblait tellement à l'homme qu'elle aime, mais Sherlock n'était pas le genre à tolérer de se faire ignorer. Il leva son menton et l'obligea à le regarder. « Je te le répéterai qu'une seule fois. Tu peux te rebeller autant que tu veux lorsque nous sommes seuls. Je te punirai, bien sûr, mais cela restera entre nous. Par contre, ne t'avise jamais de critiquer mes décisions devant mes gens à nouveau, car chaque fois que tu le feras, madame Hudson sera châtiée et je t'obligerai à regarder. Je crois que tu as développé une affection envers elle, non? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre à cause de toi? Une si vieille femme, son cœur pourrait lâcher si je venais à la fouetter trop fort et trop longtemps. » Molly déglutit. Elle savait qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution et il était hors de question qu'une personne paye pour ses écarts.

La jeune femme tenta de le provoquer. « Tu es une personne complètement immorale et vile. Jamais Sherlock ne ferait une telle chose pour m'asservir. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Je suis Sherlock Holmes. Je suis comme lui, ce qu'il peut être. Et... Il n'en tient qu'à toi pour que je sois comme lui envers toi. » Il termina sa phrase avec un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. La réaction de Molly fut instantanée; elle le gifla tout en le repoussant violemment.

Elle lui cracha des mots durs. «Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais comme Sherlock. Il se sert de son intelligence pour faire le bien contrairement à toi. Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer… » Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Sherlock la coinça violemment entre le mur et lui.

Il souffla à son oreille. « Qui a dit que je voulais ton amour? Je n'ai besoin que d'un corps accueillant et de ton obéissance. L'amour est une faiblesse dans le camp des perdants. » Molly sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la dernière phrase. Cela sonnait trop comme le Sherlock de ses premières années et contre toute attente, elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Trop d'émotions étaient en jeu actuellement. En moins de 24 heures, elle avait été transportée dans un autre univers, battue deux fois, forcée et utilisée par « l'homme » qu'elle aimait passionnément et elle avait atteint son point de non-retour. Elle sentit les bras de Sherlock l'entourer et lui offrir une épaule compatissante ce qui la fit pleurer davantage. La raison même de ses tourments qui lui donnait du réconfort. Si ce n'était sa réalité, Molly se serait crue dans un film de série B.

De sa voix grave, il chuchota. « Molly, sèche tes pleurs. Ce soir, tu seras élevée presque au rang de reine. Tous mes gens seront à ton service et t'obéiront, selon tes désirs. En contrepartie, tu n'auras qu'à être ma femme et te tenir à mes côtés comme tu aurais dû le faire depuis un an. Allez, nous devons y aller. » Il lui tendit un mouchoir en tissus afin qu'elle essuie ses larmes. Elle renifla un peu et se détacha de lui, un peu honteuse de sa faiblesse.

La jeune femme dit doucement. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas ta Molly. »

Cette fois, Sherlock ne s'offusqua pas, il savait qu'elle parlait de celle qui était morte. « Je sais, mais la vie m'a offert une seconde chance de t'avoir et je te fais la promesse que jamais de mon vivant tu ne pourras me quitter à nouveau. » Les paroles de Sherlock sonnèrent clairement comme une menace, mais elle n'eut pas peur, car elle savait que son Sherlock ferait tout en son pouvoir pour venir la retrouver. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de lui répondre et lui remit son mouchoir. À partir de maintenant, elle sera forte. Molly prit le bras offert par Sherlock et ils sortirent silencieusement de la chambre.

Il la fit entrer dans la bibliothèque et elle fut surprise d'y voir un visage connu.

Sans réfléchir, elle sauta au cou de John Watson. « John! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. »

Le médecin semblait mal à l'aise de la démonstration d'affection de Molly envers lui devant Sherlock. Il jeta des coups d'œil nerveux dans sa direction et repoussa gentiment la jeune femme, il connaissait le caractère jaloux et possessif de son maître et il ne voulait surtout pas alimenter sa fureur pour avoir répondu à l'affection de sa future femme.

Il lui dit alors de ton un peu guindé en tendant la main. « Bonsoir Molly. Il y a un long moment que nous nous sommes vus. Bon retour parmi nous. »

Choquée Molly lui tendit mollement sa main. Elle se demandait s'il était comme le John de son époque. Un léger sourire de sa part la rassura. Molly devina bien vite qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Sherlock.

Sherlock s'avança vers la jeune femme et encercla sa taille avec possessivité. « John sera notre témoin ce soir. J'ai beau avoir tous les pouvoirs, je veux m'assurer de la légalité de notre union. Une fois que nous serons unis et selon la loi en vigueur, tu m'appartiendras corps et âme. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde, mon cœur? » Il prit sa main et lui fit un baisemain, mais il la regarda droit dans les yeux la défiant de répliquer. Elle se le tient pour dit et acquiesça lentement.

John se tourna vers Sherlock. « Tout est prêt pour la cérémonie, M. Holmes. Vos gens sont sur place et la voiture nous attend. »

Sherlock se détacha lentement de sa future femme et lui prit le bras. « La cérémonie ne dure que 15 minutes, Molly. Je m'en suis assuré. Par la suite, une petite fête aura lieu pour divertir mes gens, mais nous n'y assisterons pas. J'ai d'autres plans pour nous deux. » Le regard de Sherlock était sans équivoque, il n'avait pas besoin de préciser ses plans et il ne fallait pas être très observateur pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « plan ». Elle rougit de honte et de dégout. Cette nuit, elle devra coucher avec ce Sherlock Holmes, mais elle se fit la promesse de lui rendre la tâche la plus difficile possible. Semblant deviner ses pensées, Sherlock eut un sourire diabolique. « Je me tarde d'être afin au lit avec toi, j'ai une impression que notre nuit sera mouvementée, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. »

Molly ne répliqua pas, elle avait compris la leçon dans la chambre, un peu plus tôt et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un souffre à sa place. Par contre, elle ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer durement ses ongles dans le gras du bras de Sherlock. Il la regarda à nouveau, mais au lieu d'y voir de la colère comme elle pensait, elle le vit jubiler. Il n'aurait pas pu surprendre davantage, Molly, il semblait apprécier sa combativité. Il répondit de la même façon en serrant son poignet si fort qu'elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

Sherlock la regarda innocemment. « Est-ce un soupir d'impatience que j'entends, ma chère? Je te comprends, je le suis tout autant. » Il se tourna vers John. « Passe devant John, j'ai besoin d'un moment d'intimité avec ma fiancée. »

John hocha la tête et sortit en fermant la porte, non sans avoir accordé un regard d'excuse à Molly. Aussitôt la porte refermée, la bouche de Sherlock prit possession de celle de la jeune femme. Il se colla contre elle et Molly sentit contre sa hanche le renflement de son entrejambe. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, leur échange silencieux avait suscité grandement l'homme. Il prit la main de Molly et l'obligea à caresser son membre engorgé. Elle résista du mieux qu'elle put, mais Sherlock avait une poigne de fer. Il dirigea la vitesse et la pression de ses mouvements. Malgré elle, elle contribuait à son plaisir sans pouvoir se libérer. Bien vite, la respiration de Sherlock devint haletante et de sa main libre, il glissa une main sur ses fesses afin de se presser davantage contre elle. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour grignoter son cou, Molly gigota pour éviter ce baiser. Son Sherlock savait qu'elle était sensible à cet endroit et il passait beaucoup de temps à l'exciter ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas offrir à ce Sherlock la satisfaction d'une réaction physique de sa part, même si elle n'était que physiologique.

Le visage en feu, elle bégayait. « Mariage...à cé...lébrer…ne pas être …en retard.»

Sherlock desserra légèrement son étreinte et lâcha sa main en essayant de régulariser sa respiration semblant ignorer son trouble. « Malheureusement, tu as raison, mais ce n'est que partie remise, ma Molly. » Il réajusta son pantalon et prit son belstaff. Molly se pencha pour prendre son châle qui avait glissé pendant son assaut et se couvrit les épaules. Résignée temporairement à son sort, elle sortit avec lui et se dirigea vers la voiture en priant secrètement que son Sherlock puisse la trouver rapidement, car l'homme qui allait devenir son mari l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle pourrait garder sa santé mentale bien longtemps. Après tout, elle se mariait avec la version sombre de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 **Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires.**


	4. Épreuve de force

Bonjour,

Comme d'habitude, je remercie les personnes ayant commenté mon dernier chapitre (Stephanie1206, marieelainevb Dame Marianne, Kis38et Petitbebefille).

Ce chapitre contient de la violence physique et du non-consentement (viol, mais pas trop graphique). Si vous êtes sensibles pour ces sujets mentionnés, merci de ne pas lire ce chapitre.

Ah oui, il y a aussi de bons sentiments dans ce chapitre ;-)

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 4 : Épreuve de force**

Un mariage à minuit, Molly n'aurait jamais cru à cette possibilité, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était présentement devant une petite chapelle en attente pour y entrer. Sherlock l'attendait à l'intérieur, mais avant de partir, il l'avait menacé de mille tortures à elle et à toutes personnes qui auraient le malheur de croiser son regard si elle s'enfuyait. Elle savait qu'il ne bluffait pas alors elle ne pensa même pas à essayer de se sauver. De toute façon, Molly savait qu'elle devait comprendre ce monde avant de songer à partir. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde, si ce n'est que le seigneur de la Ville était un être cruel et sans scrupule et par ricochet son futur mari. Non, elle devrait prendre ses marques avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

John restait silencieux, mais il avait le regard nerveux. Il regardait fréquemment à l'extérieur. N'en pouvant plus, Molly souffla timidement.

« John, sommes-nous amis? »

Surpris, il répondit spontanément. « Tu connais la réponse à cette question. Tu sais, aussi, que nous ne pouvons plus être amis comme avant. Nous avons perdu ce privilège lorsque M. Holmes a posé les yeux sur toi. » Malgré lui, ses traits s'adoucirent. « Je suis heureux de te voir, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je t'ai cru morte. Je ne peux pas croire que M. Holmes m'ait menti à ton sujet. Pourtant, il semblait, pour une des rares fois, bouleversé lorsqu'il m'a annoncé ta mort. Il semblait si sincère, mais te voilà devant moi, prête à te marier à un homme que tu as toujours refusé de céder dans le passé… » John finit sa phrase sur une interrogation, laissant le loisir à Molly de combler le vide.

Molly ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, car elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance même si son instinct lui criait que oui. Il pourrait être une manœuvre de Sherlock pour la tester alors elle habilla la vérité. « Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai fait ma vie ailleurs loin d'ici, j'étais heureuse, très heureuse. Malheureusement hier, j'ai dû revenir et je suis littéralement tombé sur Sherlock Holmes. Je ne pensais pas me marier cette nuit, mais disons que je ne suis plus la femme de l'année passée. »

John la regarda compatissant et Molly sut à cette seconde qu'il était authentique. « Je comprends. M. Holmes obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et il n'est pas reconnu pour sa patience. Je dois savoir, Molly, il voulait que tu sois à lui volontairement dans le passé. Est-ce que le « jeu » a changé? Te donnes-tu à lui volontairement? J'ai besoin de savoir »

Molly ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui répondre « oui » à la dernière question de John, mais elle tenta d'édulcorer la vérité. « On se connait depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Qu'en penses-tu? Pourrais-je être à lui…volontairement? »

Dans un élan d'honnêteté, rare dans ce monde, John répliqua. « Non! Jamais! Dieu Molly. Pardonne-moi. »

Surprise, Molly lui demanda pourquoi. « Pour t'avoir présenté à lui. Pour avoir cru que Sherlock respecterait notre amitié et qu'il ne convoiterait pas la petite amie de son meilleur ami. J'ai été aveugle et stupide. » Il leva la main et caressa son visage, machinalement, comme s'il avait fait ce geste souvent dans le passé.

Molly tombait des nues, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle et John avait eu une histoire dans ce monde. « Euh, nous avons été ensemble…ensemble? Je suis tellement désolée, John. Lorsque j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de ma prison, je me suis cogné la tête et j'ai dû perdre quelques souvenirs, j'imagine qu'il était trop affligeant pour moi et mon cerveau a décidé de les effacer », elle fit un visage contrit en espérant qu'il croyait à son mensonge. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit la douleur dans les yeux de John, mais il a été remplacé rapidement par un visage impassible.

« C'est aussi bien, comme cela. Molly, il est très important que tu saches lorsque M. Holmes est avec nous, tu ne dois montrer aucune affinité entre nous…jamais! Il a pris des années pour lui montrer mon désintérêt envers toi. J'ai dû sortir avec quantité de femmes et lorsqu'il t'a fait enfermer, j'ai dû feindre l'indifférence. Ce qui a été l'épreuve la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire jusqu'ici. Je ne suis pas un bon acteur et M. Holmes est excellent à nous déduire. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est l'homme le plus puissant de Londres », conclut amèrement John.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle était soulagée, John était un homme bon dans ce monde, un peu faible et soumis, mais bon. Elle avait enfin un allié dans la place, une personne qui pourra lui permettre de garder la tête au-dessus de l'eau en attendant que Sherlock vienne la sauver.

John sortit de la voiture et lui prit la main en tenant plus longtemps que nécessaire. « Nous devons y aller. M. Holmes vient de m'envoyer un message et tout est prêt pour ta venue. » Il sourit tristement. « N'est-ce pas risible? Je suis la personne qui te conduit à lui alors qu'il aurait dû être le contraire. » Il prit une grande respiration. « Molly, je suis obligé de te donner un conseil. M. Holmes peut être une personne très cruelle, mais si tu lui obéis, tu vivras dans le luxe et l'abondance et il fera de toi une reine… »

Molly le coupa sèchement. « J'ai déjà eu ce discours, une fois est assez. Je ne te promets pas de suivre ton conseil, je ne peux que te promettre que j'agirai selon mes convictions. »

John se retourna anxieux. « Alors, j'ai peur pour toi. En l'épousant, tu te soumets à lui et il aura le droit de vie ou de mort sur ta personne. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es restée en vie si longtemps lorsqu'il t'a emprisonné? Molly, je ne survivrai pas à ta mort une seconde fois. M. Holmes est versatile et si l'envie lui prenait de mettre fin à ta vie lorsqu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut de toi aucune personne ne pourra s'y opposer sans avoir le même sort.»

Molly sourit légèrement. « Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, John. Aie un peu foi en moi. En l'épousant, je gagne aussi en influence. Il ne pourra pas m'éliminer aussi facilement. De plus, je connais très bien Sherlock Holmes, il ne me tuera pas. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat, car il aime les énigmes et je le resterai à ses yeux encore un moment. » Lasse de cette conversation qui commençait à tourner en rond et sachant que Sherlock commencerait à trouver qu'ils prenaient trop de temps, elle y mit fin. « Écoute, je te remercie de ta sincérité, mais à partir de maintenant, nous devons continuer comme avant et tu ne dois pas me donner plus d'attention pour ton propre bien. J'ai besoin que Sherlock croie en toi. Allons, souris, nous allons à une noce. » Elle mit son bras autour du sien et ils avancèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur de la chapelle. Molly savait que cette conversation n'était pas terminée, il y avait trop de sous-entendus entre eux, mais le moment était mal choisi; elle ne pouvait pas s'épancher davantage sur le rôle qu'avait joué John avec la Molly de son monde.

Sherlock tapait du pied, il attendait depuis au moins une minute depuis le texte qu'il avait envoyé et Molly et John n'apparaissaient toujours pas. Est-ce qu'il avait fait un mauvais choix en prenant John comme témoin? En fait, il allait de soi qu'il est la personne qui conduit sa Molly, après tout, il était grâce à lui s'il l'avait connu. De plus, il éprouvait un plaisir sadique de faire du mal à John, car il savait qu'il éprouvait encore des sentiments envers sa future femme et la conduire à un autre homme devait être très difficile. John faisait un travail horrible à le cacher, il n'avait jamais été bon pour la dissimulation. Mais il comptait sur sa faiblesse de caractère et sa soumission envers lui pour ne jamais rien tenter avec Molly. Est-ce qu'il avait sous-estimé l'amour qu'il portait pour Molly? Il devrait être plus prudent et le faire surveiller à partir de maintenant. Par contre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est si cette Molly avait eu des sentiments pour lui. D'après le rapport, elle a toujours été très amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes et elle n'est jamais sortie avec John Watson. Sherlock se promit de ne jamais plus les laisser seuls ensemble. Il avait une petite chance pour que John retrouve assez de colonne vertébrale pour aider la jeune femme à s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, il s'est toujours demandé à l'époque comme elle avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il l'avait rattrapé rapidement, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait reçu une aide extérieure. Malheureusement, il avait été imprudent lorsqu'elle était revenue et il ne l'avait pas fouillé. Il l'avait simplement menacé d'abuser d'elle, si elle ne lui répondait pas positivement à sa demande de mariage. Lorsqu'il était revenu pour sa réponse, elle s'était enlevé la vie. Il grimaça légèrement avec l'image qui s'était formée dans son esprit. Il s'obligea à fermer son palais d'esprit et se concentra sur la belle jeune femme qui marchait vers lui dans l'allée centrale. « Enfin, Molly sera à lui et qu'importe qu'elle ne soit pas celle de son monde, elle restait Molly. En plus, il avait un avantage avec celle-ci qu'il n'avait pas avec sa Molly, elle l'aimait profondément,» pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il avança pour prendre la main de la jeune femme, Sherlock remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré. Heureusement pour elle et John, il a pensé que c'était à cause de lui et non de John. Il fit signe à John d'aller s'assoir et monta les deux marches qui menaient au célébrant.

Il eut le consentement de part et d'autre, d'une voix ferme pour Sherlock et plus vacillante pour Molly. Sherlock sortit un anneau finement ciselé dont Molly ne put voir plus longuement avant qu'il soit mis à son annulaire gauche, il sortit le deuxième anneau qu'il remit à Molly afin qu'elle le passe à son doigt. La tête baissée, elle s'exécuta les mains tremblantes. Le célébrant énuméra quelques lois afin de légaliser leur union et ensuite, il dit à Sherlock d'embrasser la mariée. Heureux de s'exécuter, il se pencha et rencontra le coin de la bouche de Molly. Elle avait légèrement tourné la tête et ainsi éviter le baiser, mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas lui tourner la tête sans qu'il perdre la face devant ses gens. Il releva la tête et sourit, mais ces yeux étaient remplis de fureur.

Il prit la main de sa femme et se tourna vers ses invités et dit un bref discours. « Je vous présente, ma femme. Molly Hooper. Veuillez lui accorder le même respect que vous le faites envers moi. Maintenant, veuillez vous lever et vous diriger vers la salle adjacente; une petite fête vous attend. Le couvre-feu a été levé pour cette nuit. Profitez-en. Malheureusement, madame Holmes et moi ne serons pas parmi vous, nous avons un projet à terminer. » Il eut quelques petits rires nerveux et les gens se dispersèrent tranquillement, trop heureux de profiter des rares moments de largesse de leur maître.

Sherlock regarda John. « Tu peux partir, je n'aurai pas besoin de toi, cette nuit. Je suis certain que tu trouveras une belle femme pour chauffer ton lit, elle ne sera pas aussi belle que celle qui sera dans le mien, mais tu seras t'en contenter, » termina-t-il cruellement. John hocha la tête et partit sans un mot ni un regard vers la jeune femme. Il se tourna alors vers Molly et laissa tomber son masque.

« Ce soir, tu seras tellement une loque gémissante entre mes bras que tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir laissé poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, madame Holmes. » Il insista sur le « nouveau » nom de Molly. Elle se raidit, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour répliquer. Il lui prit alors durement la main et la conduisit à la voiture. Le chemin ne prit que cinq minutes, mais Molly eut l'impression qu'il était interminable. Sherlock la dévisageait sans émettre un son. L'atmosphère dans la voiture était lourde. Lorsque l'automobile s'immobilisa devant le 221B Baker Street, Molly fut momentanément soulagée de pouvoir quitter cet espace confiné, mais elle déchanta rapidement lorsque Sherlock la fit sortir et encercla sa taille.

« Ce soir, nous serons seuls. Tu pourras crier autant que tu le voudras, personne ne t'entendra ou ne viendra pour toi. Quoique mes gens, s'ils avaient été là, le résultat aurait été le même; personne ne sera venu te porter assistance. Tu es ma femme, tu m'appartiens et dans quelques minutes, tu seras enfin à moi. Des années que je rêve de cet instant, Molly. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je suis satisfait en ce moment. »

Molly tenta une sortie. « Sherlock, puis-je avoir un moment d'intimité? J'aimerais prendre un bain. »

Sherlock lui répondit en la serrant davantage vers lui. « Tu es propre et je le suis aussi, mais si tu insistes, nous irons ensemble nous doucher. Je ne suis pas contre de te faire l'amour dans la douche. Il sera un bon stimulant et un bon départ à notre longue nuit. »

Molly bafouilla, en essayant de mettre une certaine distance entre eux « Non…finalement…pas de… douche. »

Sherlock partit à rire vis-à-vis le malaise de la jeune femme et lui embrassa innocemment le bout du nez. « Trop tard, ma belle. L'idée a fait son chemin. Rentrons. » Il mit sa main vers le bas de son dos et la poussa doucement à l'intérieur. Trop occupé par sa femme, Sherlock ne remarqua pas l'homme de l'autre côté de la rue qui les regardait les poings serrés depuis quelques minutes.

À peine la porte refermée Sherlock envahit l'espace de sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément. La tête de Molly se cogna sur la porte sous la force de l'assaut et elle se retrouva vite coincée entre le corps de Sherlock et celle-ci. Elle se débattit avec le peu de force qui lui restait, mais Sherlock immobilisa ses mains et les tendit vers le haut de sa tête. Son autre main glissa sur ses seins et descendit lentement vers sa cuisse. Sans jamais lâcher sa bouche, elle sentit la main de Sherlock remonter le tissu vaporeux et tenter de s'immiscer à l'intérieur. Voulant retarder l'inévitable, Molly mordit fortement la langue de celui-ci. Il se détacha assez d'elle pour qu'elle puisse le pousser et le faire tomber. Elle tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle fut refermée avec force par Sherlock. En colère, la poitrine de l'homme montait et descendait rapidement, du sang sortait par le coin de sa bouche. Apparemment, Molly n'avait pas raté son coup. Malheureusement, elle avait réussi aussi à lui faire perdre son sang-froid et il la gifla violemment au visage. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour camoufler un gémissement de douleur, mais Sherlock ne s'arrêta pas là, il tira si fort sur le haut de sa robe qu'elle tomba en lambeaux à ses pieds. Molly n'abandonna pas pour autant. Si elle devait être violée par lui, elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin. Un rire résonna dans la pièce, Sherlock s'amusait de ses tentatives pour se soustraire à lui, mais bien vite, elle fut soulevée de terre et bien qu'elle se débatte pour glisser d'entre ses bras, il la maintint serrée contre lui.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et il la lança sur le lit et avant qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement, il se coucha sur elle. Les anciennes blessures de Molly lui firent un douloureux rappel et le souffle lui manqua. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se défendre pendant encore longtemps, mais elle refusait de cesser de résister à ce Sherlock Holmes. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas si elle le laissait la violer si facilement. Pendant qu'elle gigotait, Sherlock avait réussi à atteindre et détacher les attaches de son soutien-gorge qu'il s'empressa de le retirer de son corps. Aussitôt ses mains se fermèrent sur ses seins et de ses pouces, il chercha à durcir ses mamelons, mais Molly avait trop peur pour que son corps réagisse par autre chose que du dégout. Sherlock remplaça ses mains par sa bouche et suça durement ses seins, car à défaut de réagir, il laissera sa marque sur son corps.

Sherlock était frustré, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse à lui facilement après une petite protestation de forme, il était quand même l'homme qu'elle aime, mais non, elle résistait autant de corps que d'esprit. Il devait faire preuve de plus de persuasion. Il se releva, mais il la tenait toujours sous lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, et enleva sa chemise qu'il fit tomber à côté du lit. Il prit alors les deux mains de sa femme et l'obligea à le toucher sur son torse. Un léger frémissement quasi imperceptible vint de Molly. Heureux, il décida de jouer sur la ressemblance de son Sherlock Holmes afin d'obtenir une plus grande réaction. Il lâcha ses mains et d'un mouvement brusque, il détacha ses pantalons qui se descendit jusqu'aux genoux, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements et la rougeur qui passa sur le visage de Molly le fit sourire malicieusement. Il aimait la voir rougir. Il se recoucha sur elle laissant reposer sa dureté sur le doux renflement de sa femme et se pencha pour mordiller son cou. Cette fois, il eut une réaction très claire, Molly avait enfin réagi à lui positivement. Malgré qu'elle continue à se débattre, son corps commençait à le reconnaitre.

« Non, non, SVP…Sherlock, non, » cria désespérément Molly; Sherlock étouffa ses protestations par un profond baiser.

Il ne restait que la culotte de Molly à retirer et Sherlock la déchira. Impatient, il voulait être à l'intérieur, dans sa chaleur; il était pressé de la remplir de lui. Il écarta les jambes de sa femme et passa sa main vers son centre. Il fut fier de constater qu'elle était humide, pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais humide tout de même.

« Ah, je savais aussi que la dame protestait un peu trop. Il semble que tu me veux autant que je te veux, madame Holmes. »

Molly mit la main dans ses cheveux et tira de toutes ses forces « Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi et ce n'est pas toi que je veux, c'est LUI. Oui, je ne peux pas empêcher mon corps de reconnaitre le tien, mais tu n'auras jamais mon consentement. »

Sherlock se contenta de frotter doucement son petit capuchon d'amour en guise de réponse afin de lubrifier davantage ses parois et les petits halètements que Molly réprimait le rendait fou, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il voulait plus, il voulait la faire sienne et qu'importe ses protestations. Il se positionna donc à l'entrée et d'une poussée brusque, il la remplit complètement. Il sentit son corps se raidir sous la brutalité de son geste, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop occupé à ressentir la décharge plaisir qui se répercutait dans tout son corps. Il bougea alors rapidement et profondément en elle, les yeux clos. Si Molly n'était pas tellement tourmentée, elle aurait su qu'en ce moment même Sherlock était vulnérable face à elle. Malheureusement, la détresse qu'elle ressentait de voir son corps violenté sans pitié par la copie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, obnubilait tout le reste. Elle commença à sangloter, trop secouée par ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Insensible à ses larmes, Sherlock continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi fort dans « l'amour ». Il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec beaucoup de femmes, mais elles s'effacèrent complètement de son esprit pour faire place qu'à Molly. Il murmurait inconsciemment le nom de « Molly » et « mienne » lors de chaque mouvement et il lâcha un cri puissant lorsqu'il vint à l'intérieur d'elle. Satisfait au-delà de ses attentes, il se laissa tomber sur le côté du lit en tentant de régulariser sa respiration. Il se sentait triomphant, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et personne ne pourra lui reprendre Molly, non personne. Après le plaisir qu'il avait connu entre ses bras, il faudrait qu'on passe sur son cadavre pour la laisser partir. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et cueillit une larme sur la joue de sa femme. Et pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il fit preuve d'une tendresse envers une autre personne. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

« Molly, je voudrais dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas. T'avoir dans mes bras a été l'accomplissement de long processus et je ne regrette pas cette nuit. Maintenant, dors un peu, tu as eu une longue journée, je vais attendre un peu avant de te prendre à nouveau. » Molly était sidérée par l'attitude de Sherlock Holmes, il semblait ne pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et pire, il lui prodiguait de l'affection. Épuisée tant physiquement que moralement, Molly se laissa bercer par lui et prétendit que c'était son tendre mari à sa place et elle finit par s'endormir un pâle sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

John était toujours devant le 221B sachant ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans cet appartement, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à y mettre fin. Il savait qu'il faisait preuve de lâcheté, mais des années de soumission ne pouvaient se résoudre en quelques minutes. Le cœur en miettes, il s'apprêtait à retourner à la fête lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta devant lui.

« Montez dans la voiture, John. Si Sherlock vous surprend devant sa maison, il pourrait vous le faire payer très cher. »

« Mycroft, que faites-vous ici, je pensais que vous ne vous mêliez pas des affaires de votre frère étant donné que ce n'est pas votre juridiction. »

« Habituellement, non. Mais cette fois, il a brisé une règle grave, il a créé une brèche entre deux mondes et il a convoité une femme qui ne lui appartient pas. »

« Non? Vraiment? Je ne me rappelle pas que vous ayez protesté lorsqu'il la fait enfermé, il y a deux ans alors qu'elle était ma fiancée. »

« Cette fois, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas votre Molly, c'est la Molly de Sherlock Holmes. »

Confus John regarda Mycroft en se demandant s'il n'était pas saoul.

« Ne soyez pas obtus, John. Cette femme est bien l'épouse de mon frère, mais pas dans cette dimension. » Il leva les yeux en l'air lorsqu'il vit le scepticisme dans les yeux de John. « Moi-même, je ne l'aurais pas cru, si je n'avais pas été témoin de ce phénomène. Montez, j'ai deux personnes à te présenter. Je crois que vous serez assez surpris lorsque vous les verrez. »

Il se laissa glisser sur la banquette arrière de la limousine et lâcha un juron lorsqu'il vit la personne en face de lui, cette personne était son portrait craché, mais lorsqu'il constata la personne à ses côtés, il chercha, par peur de représailles, à s'enfuir hors de la voiture.

Sherlock renifla avec mépris « Du calme, copie de John. Je ne suis pas lui. Nous avons besoin de votre aide afin de pénétrer rapidement dans cet appartement, je dois récupérer ma femme. » John fit alors une chose que Sherlock ne crut jamais qu'il ferait un jour, il tourna de l'œil. Il regarda l'autre John qui répliqua. « Non, cette loque n'est certainement pas moi. » Il réprima un sourire malgré la gravité de l'instant et secoua le John de cet univers. Il avait besoin de lui pour délivrer Molly et certainement tuer son double, car il savait qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de sa bien-aimée. Il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver Molly lorsqu'elle était à la chapelle à cause de son « frère », mais il ne laissera pas une version pâle de son ami lui faire perdre encore du temps.

« Réveillez-vous, John. Le temps, c'est de l'essence. Si vous aimez autant Molly que vous le croyez, vous devez m'aider à la sauver.»

 **Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires.**

 **Bon, ma première idée était de sauver Molly devant l'inévitable, mais je me suis rappelé que ce n'est pas une fic « gentille » donc j'ai réécrit cette partie sans toutefois changer le caractère de darkSherlock. Il est mauvais et il le restera même s'il a des « sentiments » pour Molly. Un méchant ayant des sentiments est beaucoup plus dangereux à mes yeux…**

 **J'ai aussi décidé que l'autre Molly et John s'aimaient dans l'univers parallèle. Je voulais que l'amour existe dans ce monde de chaos. Sinon pourquoi Molly aurait refusé pendant aussi longtemps darkSherlock, elle aurait pu tout simplement l'épouser et en finir avec sa captivité.**

 **Par contre, je vous promets une fin heureuse.**


	5. Impardonnable

Merci à tous pour les commentaires du dernier chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu la difficulté à commencer celui-ci pour toutes sortes de raisons, mais je mettrai en haut de ma liste, la paresse et la difficulté à jongler avec le non-consentement.

Pour ce chapitre, je dois vous avertir qu'il est une continuité du dernier pour la première partie de ce chapitre. Il y aura de la violence physique (du non-consentement) et la suite de la nuit entre Molly et darkSherlock et plus encore.

Je tiens à mentionner que je ne cautionne pas le comportement de darkSherlock, au cas où…

En espérant qu'il me reste encore des lecteurs ;-)

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 5 : Impardonnable**

Les cris de Molly résonnèrent dans la pièce, Sherlock la prenait pour la troisième fois et il ne fut pas doux, cette fois. Il n'avait pas aimé lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé avec un doux baiser qu'elle le prît pour son Sherlock. Il était horriblement jaloux de lui-même et se vengea à sa façon, c'est-à-dire cruellement. Il ne se souciait pas qu'elle soit prête pour entrer en elle. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal et jouissait des cris de douleur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher lorsqu'il s'activait en elle.

Il la viola purement et simplement, il était le prédateur et elle, sa proie. Il l'avait gagné et il en disposait comme il le voulait. Il ne cherchait pas à être comme son Sherlock pour l'inviter à réagir. Au contraire, il voulait s'en dissocier. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était celui qui la possédait, il voulait tout d'elle en ce moment, son corps, son âme même son amour. Dans sa folie, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait encerclé son cou de ses mains. Plus, il s'approchait de son plaisir, plus il serrait. Il répétait en haletant qu'elle était à lui et qu'il préférait la tuer de ses mains plutôt que de la laisser repartir dans son monde. Ce fut, le dernier cri, plus faible de Molly, qui le fit revenir à la raison, réalisant ainsi qu'il était littéralement en train de mettre sa menace à exécution et la tuer. Il lâcha son cou immédiatement, mais il éprouvait encore le besoin de lui faire mal alors il se retira complètement en elle et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la retourna sur le ventre pour s'enfoncer aussitôt par-derrière. Encore insatisfait, il souleva sans ménagement ses hanches et prit appui sur elles pour rendre la pénétration plus profonde, mais aussi plus douloureuse pour elle. Le bruit de leurs corps lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact ainsi que l'étroitesse des parois de Molly l'excitaient tant qu'il cria sa jouissance après quelques poussées et vint en elle. Il eut une pensée absurde sur le moment qu'il espérait l'avoir fécondé. Surpris par cette idée, il roula sur le côté du lit tout en maugréant sur le tour que prenaient ses pensées.

Il se leva et marcha nu d'un bord à l'autre dans la chambre tout en pestant contre lui. Il avait décidément cette femme dans la peau pour avoir de telles idées. Il arrêta son va-et-vient et se tourna vers le lit. Entretemps, la jeune femme avait recouvert sa nudité avec les draps et le regardait avec un profond dégout. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils se dévisagèrent en silence et pour une des rares fois ce fut Sherlock qui abdiqua et prétexta l'envie d'une cigarette pour quitter la pièce. Il eut toutefois la présence d'esprit de barrer la porte lorsqu'il sortit et après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien verrouillée, il se dirigea vers le salon pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il venait se passer. Il catalogua ce qu'il avait ressenti envers Molly, cette nuit. Il y avait eu le désir, le pouvoir de domination, le plaisir, la jalousie, la satisfaction post-coïtale et un sentiment très fort de la marquer comme sienne. Alors, il se rendit compte qu'engendrer un enfant était une manière de la posséder comme aucun autre ne l'avait fait avant lui. Il se surprit donc à ne plus trouver cette idée si stupide et même de la trouver très attrayante. Il se promit d'amener Molly voir son médecin le plus rapidement possible afin de vérifier si elle avait un implant de naissance et si c'était le cas, de lui faire retirer.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la rue qui commençait à s'activer tranquillement. Il était à peine 5 heures du matin, mais il y avait déjà quelques voitures qui passaient devant le 221B. Il affectionnait ce moment de la journée, habituellement, il restait seul à observer Londres reprendre vie. À cette heure, il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller à ce qu'elle serait sa vie dans le Londres de Molly Hooper, une vie où il n'aurait pas à cultiver son image d'homme cruel et violent. Il se déplaça vers le fauteuil et s'affaissa en fermant les yeux en pestant contre la jeune femme. Elle était de retour dans sa vie depuis deux jours seulement et elle bouleversait sa vie "comme jamais", une personne l'avait faite avant elle. Cette femme, il l'avait dans la peau et il avait l'intention de la garder très longtemps à ses côtés, mais pour y arriver, il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse jamais s'enfuir ou se faire secourir par son Sherlock Holmes. Si lui était aussi attaché à Molly alors qu'il était réputé être insensible, il imaginait clairement son double « du côté des gentils » combien il devait être désespéré en ce moment et vouloir à tout prix récupérer sa femme. S'ils étaient vraiment une seule et même personne ayant les mêmes caractéristiques, il savait qu'il remuerait le ciel et l'enfer pour la retrouver. Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva rapidement; le temps était compté, il devra faire renforcer la sécurité autour de sa maison dès maintenant. Il envoya immédiatement un texto à son chef de garde afin de doubler la sécurité autour du 221B. Personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir sans son autorisation au préalable. Par contre, en ce qui concerne la « protection » de Molly Hooper, il s'en occuperait personnellement. Il ne faisait pas confiance en personne sauf à lui-même. Il avait appris de ses erreurs avec l'autre Molly Hooper.

Son regard se porta vers la porte de sa chambre à coucher et simplement à penser ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, il commença à durcir. Sans plus réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la porte et décida qu'étant un jeune marié, il était parfaitement naturel d'avoir envie de sa femme, même s'il lui avait fait l'amour trois fois auparavant. Il ouvrit la porte et il ne put faire un pas de plus, car il sentit un tissu glisser sur son visage et se resserrer autour de son cou. Apparemment, Molly avait repris des forces et tentait de l'étouffer avec son propre drap. Il lui accorda quelques secondes par respect pour son ingéniosité et sa persévérance avant de la faire basculer sous lui et l'immobiliser sur le plancher. Il sentit alors un sentiment de fierté pour cette femme qui n'abandonnait pas et qui ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, une denrée pratiquement inexistante dans son entourage. Malheureusement pour Molly, il adorait cet aspect de sa personnalité et c'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle il la voulait pour lui seul. Il était une personne qui s'ennuyait facilement et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de période d'ennui avec elle.

Sherlock poussa le drap loin d'eux et ferma la distance entre eux. Il ne put goûter la douceur de ses lèvres bien longtemps, car elle le poussa tout en se tortillant sous lui afin d'échapper à sa poigne. Il aurait pu se servir de sa force pour la rendre à sa merci rapidement, mais il trouvait qu'il était beaucoup plus excitant surtout lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact; le frottement entre eux était diablement bon. Il était déjà plus que prêt à entrer en elle à nouveau. Il se positionna, mais Molly ne se laissa pas faire et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe.

Sherlock gémit de douleur, mais tint sa position et ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Molly. « Ma chère femme, en voilà un coup vicieux. »

Rouge de colère, Molly répliqua. « Si tu penses que je vais te rendre la vie facile, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'arrêterai jamais de te combattre. »

« Ha! Mais j'y compte bien. Malheureusement, en cet instant, j'ai trop envie de toi pour te laisser me combattre plus longtemps. » Il appuya alors fortement sur son ventre sachant que la douleur arrivera bien assez vite pour elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser avidement. Le souffle coupé, Molly dut effectivement arrêter de s'agiter et Sherlock en profita pour se frayer un chemin en elle.

Pour la quatrième fois de suite, Molly subissait les assauts de Sherlock Holmes. Elle avait eu beau se défendre, elle n'a pas su éviter…l'inévitable. L'homme au-dessus d'elle bougeait rapidement lui donnant espoir à la jeune femme qu'il vienne rapidement. Malheureusement, il ralentit sa cadence et descendit sa main vers sa féminité. Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention de l'épargner, il voulait la faire venir aussi et elle savait que biologiquement, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un orgasme de sa main. Elle ferma alors les yeux tout en pensant à son Sherlock. Si elle devait venir au moins, elle penserait à l'homme qu'elle aime. Une gifle la ramena à la réalité et lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

« Je veux que tu gardes les yeux ouverts, Molly. Je veux voir ton expression lorsque je te ferai venir. Je veux que tu comprennes que je serai celui qui te donnera ce plaisir. » La main caressant son bourgeon sensible combiné aux va-et-vient de Sherlock l'amena rapidement à un orgasme. Elle haletait bruyamment lorsqu'elle vint sous le regard de braise de son indésirable amant. La honte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ne passa pas inaperçue pour Sherlock qui en retira une grande fierté. Qu'importe qu'elle se batte comme une furie, elle ne pouvait pas réprimer son désir pour lui. Il avait réussi à lui donner du plaisir. Lui, Sherlock Holmes…et non pas l'autre. Ce fut trop pour lui et il la rejoignit en criant « Molly ».

Encore une fois, le plaisir de Sherlock avait été époustouflant. Il avait encore dû la forcer, mais à la fin, tous les deux avaient eu leur plaisir dans cette étreinte. Pris dans la béatitude de l'après-amour, il se coucha à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui murmura de dormir et l'embrassa sur le front, un baiser apparemment innocent, mais pour lui voulait tout dire. Il sentit alors sur son torse les larmes de douleur de Molly ce qui lui donna un petit pincement de culpabilité. Il était conscient qu'il l'avait obligé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, mais d'après les lois de ce pays, il était dans son plein droit. Impulsivement, il essuya une de ses larmes et la porta à ses lèvres; le goût était salé, mais il aimait ce goût puisqu'il provenait de sa femme. Sherlock arrêta le cours de ses pensées, car il trouvait qu'il devenait ridiculement sentimental. Il regarda Molly avec une rare douceur et, dans un moment de faiblesse, il tenta de justifier ses actes.

« Molly, regarde-moi. » Pour être certain qu'elle obéira, il joignit le geste à la parole et souleva sa tête. « Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. Tu n'es simplement pas habituée à ce monde. Lorsque tu seras familière avec nos us et coutumes, tu comprendras que j'ai fait preuve d'une grande mansuétude envers toi. Un autre homme aurait pu déjà exercer son droit et te tuer pour tous les affronts apportés. Moi, je t'ai épousé et élevé au rang de reine. Tu seras respectée par mes sujets et protégée par mes gardes. Nous aurons une belle vie ensemble si en contrepartie, tu y mets un peu du tien. Je suis Sherlock Holmes, l'homme que tu aimes. » Il vit la bouche de Molly s'ouvrir, prête à protester, mais il plaqua sa main pour l'empêcher de parler. « Laisse-moi finir… Je disais donc, je suis exactement l'homme que tu aimes. Je peux être lui et lui peut être moi, nous avons cette capacité en nous. Je suis ton Sherlock Holmes avec la réalité de mon monde comme la Molly de mon monde te ressemblait sans pour autant être la meilleure pathologiste du pays ni avoir ta force de caractère. En toute honnêteté, tous les deux, nous avons gagné aux changes. Maintenant, tu dois dormir, nous avons un rendez-vous avec mon médecin personnel à 10 h, soit d'ici 3 heures. » Il termina son discours avec un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et la tira encore plus près de lui.

Molly fut estomaquée par le discours de l'homme. Le pire, c'est qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait. Il était non seulement cruel et vil, mais aussi dérangé. Si elle comprenait bien, elle devrait lui être reconnaissante de la vie qu'il lui a donnée et l'aimer comme s'il était l'homme qu'elle aime puisqu'il était lui. Molly trouvait l'idée tellement ridicule, car dans aucun autre monde, son Sherlock Holmes ne serait un homme mauvais. Il avait ses défauts, mais en aucun cas, il ne ferait du mal volontairement à un autre humain. Cet homme essayait simplement de manipuler son esprit et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser séduire par lui. La main de Sherlock s'égara sur sa hanche interrompant ses pensées. Elle retint son souffle, elle avait peur qu'il décide de la posséder à nouveau, mais la main resta bien sagement sur sa hanche immobile. Elle tenta un coup d'œil discret vers lui et constata qu'il s'était endormi. Enfin, elle ne pouvait être certaine qu'il était vraiment endormi, car elle savait que Sherlock Holmes était un fabuleux acteur, il aurait pu simuler le sommeil afin de vérifier ce qu'elle ferait. Trop endolorie pour tester sa théorie, elle décida de s'accorder un repos et s'endormit à son tour.

Tous assis autour du bureau de Mycroft Holmes, John Watson fixait Sherlock Holmes depuis quelques minutes sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Il subissait les sarcasmes de celui-ci depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, mais il était habitué d'être traité aussi durement par une exacte réplique de lui. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il existait un autre monde différent de celui qu'il connaissait, mais il ne pouvait faire abstraction de la preuve en tournant son regard vers lui-même. Son double semblait posséder une assurance qu'il n'avait pas, car il le vit sommer à Sherlock Holmes de se calmer et de s'assoir; bizarrement, il fut écouté par celui-ci.

Sherlock lâcha un juron avant de s'assoir et se tourna vers son ami. « Le temps est de l'essence, John. Pas besoin d'être affublé d'une grande imagination pour savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment au 221B. Apparemment, mon double démoniaque à une très grande fixation envers ma Molly. Bon sang, il l'a obligé à l'épouser après deux jours dans son monde. D'après Mycroft, elle lui appartient désormais et aucune loi de ce monde ne peut me rendre ma FEMME! Est-ce que tu comprends, John? Il a ma femme. J'ai gardé notre mariage secret pour éviter qu'on se serve de Molly pour m'atteindre et regarde le résultat. Je suis celui qui lui fait du mal. » John émit une protestation, mais Sherlock leva sa main pour signifier de se taire. « Tu ne comprends pas, John. Si ce dont Mycroft m'a raconté sur son frère est vrai, Moriarty est un enfant de chœur comparativement à lui. Alors, ne critique pas mes méthodes et ne me dit surtout pas de me calmer. J'extirperai tout ce dont je peux de cette chiffe molle afin de sauver Molly, dussé-je employer la force afin d'obtenir un résultat.»

Le John Watson de ce monde comprenait le bouleversement de Sherlock Holmes et c'était pour cela qu'il était enclin à lui pardonner ses écarts de langage et dans le fond, il était assez d'accord avec le terme de « chiffe molle ». En revanche, ce qu'il l'attristait le plus en ce moment, c'était qu'il avait appris en l'espace de quelques minutes que sa Molly était vraiment morte et que son ami avait volé "une Molly" appartenant encore à un autre homme. Sa décision était prise, il aiderait ces gens à sauver Molly. Elle n'était peut-être pas la femme qu'il aimait, mais elle ne méritait pas de vivre comme une esclave vouée aux appétits de son maître. S'il sauvait cette femme, il aurait l'impression de se racheter auprès de la Molly qu'il aimait. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut rapidement interrompu.

« Enfin, votre colonne vertébrale a repoussé. Nous sommes tous attentifs. Pouvez-vous nous faire entrer au 221 B? » Sherlock avait parlé sarcastiquement, mais personne ne pouvait ignorer le soulagement derrière ses paroles.

John hésita. « Le 221B est l'endroit le mieux gardé en ville. Si vous voulez récupérer Molly, vous devriez attendre encore un peu. Nous ne pouvons pas y entrer comme dans un moulin, vous vous ferez descendre rapidement. De plus, Sherlock Holmes est un être extrêmement méfiant. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il a déjà resserré la sécurité de sa maison s'il pense qu'il y ait une chance pour que vous puissiez être parmi nous. »

Sherlock se leva en criant. « Nous ne disposons pas de temps. Il doit y avoir un moyen facile d'entrer dans cette maison. C'est quand même ma maison…mais oui…pourquoi, n'y ai-je pas pensé. Je suis Sherlock Holmes, je devrais pouvoir y entrer facilement surtout si vous êtes avec moi. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'il sorte de la maison et j'entrerai par la porte d'entrée sous prétexte que j'ai oublié quelque chose. Si la structure de la maison est comme la mienne, je trouverai Molly facilement. » Il se tourna alors vers Mycroft. « Pouvez-vous me fournir les passes de sécurité de Sherlock? Après tout, vous semblez avoir les mêmes fonctions que dans mon monde. La seule petite différence est au niveau de votre poids, vous êtes visiblement plus gros que mon frère. Clairement, vous abusez des petits gâteaux avec votre thé »

Mycroft tenta de rester flegmatique, mais ce Sherlock Holmes venait le chercher dans ses tripes. « Je vous prierais de ne pas insulter l'homme qui peut vous aider dans votre quête, monsieur. »

Sherlock renifla bruyamment. « Ridicule, vous allez m'aider quoique je dise. Question de principe de votre part. Et je vous ai à peine insulté, je n'ai fait qu'énoncer un fait. »

Le John Watson de ce monde décida de couper court aux échanges entre « frères » en se levant. « Oui, ça pourrait fonctionner votre plan, M. Holmes, sauf que je dois accompagner celui-ci dans tous ses déplacements. Vous devrez vous débrouiller seul. »

« Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse revenir auprès de mon double. Qui sait ce dont vous pourriez lui dire et mettre ainsi en péril le sauvetage de Molly. De plus, si vous êtes comme mon John, il aura qu'à vous regarder et découvrir que vous cachez quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas un bon dissimulateur.»

John se sentit attaqué injustement. « Monsieur, je ferai tout pour sauver Molly. Il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas ma Molly, mais elle reste la femme que j'aime, peu importe le monde d'où elle vient. J'ai failli la première fois, je ne recommencerai surtout pas cette fois. Je vous aiderai, mais je vous dis la vérité pour Sherlock Holmes et moi. Il veut que je sois dans tous ses déplacements. Que je sois avec vous en ce moment est dû à son mariage et le fait qu'il souhaitait profi…euh…rester seul avec sa femme. »

Sherlock répliqua vertement. « Je vous prie de différer, John. Elle est ma femme et non la sienne. »

Exaspéré par leur querelle stérile, l'autre John Watson leur cria de se taire. « Sherlock, nous sommes ici pour Molly et non pas pour prouver un point. Tous les gens dans cette pièce souhaitent la même chose. » Il regarda son double gentiment. « Vous savez, dans mon monde, j'ai une femme merveilleuse du nom de Marie Morstan. Trouvez là dans ce monde et vous aurez une deuxième chance en ce qui concerne l'amour… Maintenant, nous allons faire simple. Je prendrai la place de mon double pendant qu'il vous accompagnera Sherlock. »

Sherlock secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « La réponse est non, John. Dès que je récupère Molly, on retourne dans notre monde et je détruis l'appareil. J'ai besoin que tu restes dans un endroit sûr pendant que je récupère Molly. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter aussi de ta sécurité. »

Le cellulaire de John Watson vibra et son visage s'éclaire aussitôt. « Messieurs, le plan doit être revu. Je dois être devant le 221B à 9 h30. Molly doit rencontrer le médecin personnel de M. Holmes à 10 h. »

Sherlock frappa ses mains en signe de victoire. « C'est parfait. Alors, John vous remplacera pendant que nous irons faire une petite visite à son médecin. Étant donné qu'il ne pourra entrer dans la salle de consultation avec Molly, je prendrai la place du médecin. Ce qu'il nous reste au moins 30 minutes pour évacuer les lieux! John, tu prétexteras une envie pressante et l'autre John prendra ta place. Un plan simple, mais efficace. »

Sherlock regarda sa montre. Il était 9 h. Bientôt, il pourra serrer sa femme. Il savait par quoi, elle venait de passer et il espérait qu'elle ne viendrait pas à le haïr à cause de la cruauté de son double. Si c'était le cas, pour l'amour de Molly, il garderait ses distances. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il savait que son plan comportait des failles, il n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait dit, mais il devait soustraire rapidement sa femme du joug de cet homme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il supplia à l'univers de l'aider à sauver la femme qu'il aimait.

 **Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires.**

 **Je sais que ma fic est très dure, mais garder en tête qu'elle finira sur un happy end.**


	6. Le souffle de la liberté

Bonjour à tous,

Encore merci pour vos commentaires pour le dernier chapitre, je sais qu'il n'était pas facile à lire, mais il devait être fait.

Ce chapitre ne contient pas de viol, mais il y aura de la violence physique. Ce chapitre est assez sombre à lire.

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 6 : Un souffle de liberté**

Molly se réveilla par une brusque secousse et une voix impatiente qui lui intima l'ordre d'aller se laver. Désorientée et encore les yeux embrumés par le manque de sommeil, elle suivit Sherlock sans protester. Lorsqu'elle comprit que le jeune homme prendrait sa douche avec elle, elle serra les lèvres, mais n'émit aucune protestation. La douche était assez grande pour éviter de le toucher et bien qu'elle sente le regard brulant de Sherlock, il ne fit aucun geste à caractère sexuel envers elle. Elle se lava aussi vite qu'elle le put, mais elle dut se résigner à laisser Sherlock lui laver sa longue chevelure. Elle soupira, ce Sherlock semblait aimer autant sa chevelure que son Sherlock. Elle ferma les yeux et pria qu'il ne la touche pas plus que nécessaire.

De son côté, Sherlock mourait d'envie de la prendre encore une fois. Il avait toujours aimé faire l'amour dans la douche. Malheureusement, ils avaient un rendez-vous avec son médecin personnel qu'il ne voulait absolument pas manquer et bien qu'il soit tentant de le remettre à plus tard, il était trop impatient de faire examiner Molly. Il se dit qu'il pourra toujours la prendre dans la douche après son rendez-vous. Cependant, il ne put résister à l'envie de dégager ses cheveux et de déposer un léger baiser à la base de sa nuque. Il la vit tressaillir, mais il n'en fit pas de cas et ferma le robinet.

Il sortit le premier de la douche pour prendre une serviette chaude et invita Molly s'enrouler avec. Elle obéit, mais resta toujours silencieuse. Sherlock commençait à s'irriter de son silence. Il préférait de loin leur joute verbale. Il savait qu'il pourrait la faire sortir facilement de son mutisme par quelques commentaires bien sentis, mais sachant qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de lui faire l'amour par la suite et que ça retarderait son rendez-vous, il prit sur lui et se dit qu'il y aurait des milliers d'autres moments avec elle et qu'il pouvait bien la laisser à sa bouderie. Il haussa les épaules et la guida vers la chambre. Les vêtements qu'il avait choisis pour elle, une jupe en soie rose avec un haut sans manche un ton plus pâle, avaient été placés sur le lit par madame Hudson, de légers dessous complétaient le tout. Il entra dans son walk-in pour choisir ses propres vêtements et informa Molly qu'elle avait 15 minutes pour se préparer.

Molly regarda les vêtements sans vraiment les voir, car elle était trop préoccupée par les événements passés. En moins de deux jours, elle avait été enlevée, plusieurs fois battue, mariée et violée. Elle aurait dû être traumatisée pour tous ces faits, mais au contraire, elle se sentait plus forte. Elle avait subi humiliation et perversion de la part de ce Sherlock Holmes, mais il ne l'avait pas brisé, elle avait eu le dessus sur lui. Il pouvait la dominer physiquement, mais elle se rendait compte que pour le moment, il ne l'avait pas atteint psychologiquement. En toute honnêteté, elle reconnaissait que c'était probablement une question de temps avant qu'il y réussisse, mais son état d'âme relativement bon lui donnait l'espoir qu'elle serait capable de s'en sortir et de ne pas en arriver à s'ouvrir les veines comme son double. Elle ne se sentait pas comme « elle ». Elle saura s'en sortir seule du joug de son tortionnaire et vivante. La lueur d'espoir étant implantée en elle, Molly s'habilla sans se soucier du regard de Sherlock sur son corps.

Sherlock lui prit le bras et ils sortirent de Baker Street pour s'engouffrer dans une grosse voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Molly constata que l'intérieur était luxueux et confortable et que deux personnes occupaient l'espace avant. Toutefois, elle ne put continuer son observation, car Sherlock déposa sa main sur sa cuisse droite, que la jupe cachait à peine, et la caressa lentement. Elle se tortilla un peu pour échapper à ce contact, mais il resserra sa prise et la caresse devint une agression pure et simple. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Satisfait de sa réaction, Sherlock la caressa plus doucement. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et avança dangereusement vers ses parties intimes. Molly résista à l'envie de fermer les jambes et de le repousser. Elle avait compris la leçon, plus elle résistait et plus il aimait ça la soumettre. Son choix s'avéra judicieux, car il redescendit sa main et la posa sur son genou, non sans avoir lâché un soupir de déception. Le regard empreint de désir, il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il regrettait qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, car il avait une envie pressante de la baiser à nouveau. Le mot cru qu'employa Sherlock la fit rougir et baisser les yeux.

Sherlock releva son menton et elle croisa à nouveau le regard fiévreux du jeune homme. « Ma Molly, si tu savais combien ton innocente m'excite. J'espère que tu ne la perdras pas trop vite. » Il prit alors possession de ses lèvres et il l'embrassa voracement. Sherlock dut se faire violence pour se détacher d'elle et se rassoir sagement à ses côtés. Pour se changer les idées, il baissa la vitre séparant le devant de l'arrière et il entendit John ainsi que son chauffeur discuter de la pluie qui tomberait sur Londres en après-midi. Il remarqua que John ne tournait pas vers lui comme à son habitude et il se demandait avec un brin de jalousie si c'était à cause de la présence de Molly à ses côtés. Par pure malice, il demanda à John s'il avait passé une bonne nuit.

Un peu anxieux, John se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock Holmes et lui répondit avec un peu d'hésitation. « Oui, monsieur. J'ai passé une bonne nuit. Merci de vous en acquérir. »

Sherlock ne put résister au plaisir de le blesser. « Pour ma part, je suis d'une excellente humeur. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi, mais j'ai passé la nuit la plus fantastique qui soit. Ma Molly sait donner du plaisir à un homme. » Il eut la satisfaction de voir les yeux de John se remplir de fureur avant d'aborder un regard neutre. Il eut alors la confirmation qu'il devrait faire surveiller John à l'avenir et surtout l'empêcher de se retrouver seul avec sa femme. S'il devenait gênant, Sherlock n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, car il était maintenant certain qu'il devait être la personne qui avait aidé Molly à s'enfuir à l'époque. Il avait fait l'erreur de penser que la peur de représailles de sa part était plus forte que l'intensité de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Pour une des rares fois, Sherlock admit qu'il avait eu tort. Par contre, il ne répéterait pas la même erreur, il ne laissera personne lui enlever Molly une seconde fois.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Sherlock restait dans ses pensées et personne n'osait parler ou se regarder. Molly gardait les yeux baissés, John se referma comme une coquille à la suite du commentaire de son patron et le chauffeur faisait semblant de se concentrer sur le trafic des rues de Londres. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Sherlock sortit en premier et tendit la main à sa femme qui n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter son aide.

Il se tourna vers elle. « Je t'amène voir mon médecin personnel. J'ai besoin qu'il t'examine. Prends ça comme un examen de routine. Ensuite, nous retournons directement à la maison. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais être rassasié de toi. » Il se colla un peu contre elle et malgré l'épaisseur de son manteau, elle sentit sa dureté contre elle. Elle n'en fut pas surprise et se prépara mentalement à devoir encore le combattre. Dans un faux sursaut d'indignation britannique, elle s'écria en le repoussant légèrement. « Sherlock, nous sommes en public. » Contre toute attente, Sherlock se mit à rire franchement, au grand soulagement de John qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle reçoive un coup de cravache pour sa désobéissance.

« Ma chère Molly, la vie ne sera jamais monotone avec toi. Je viens de découvrir que j'aime quand tu me réprimandes comme un gamin, nos jeux risquent d'être encore plus excitants à Baker Street. » Il se pencha, l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue et il mit une main possessive autour de sa taille et ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau du médecin. La secrétaire les accueillit avec un sourire et informa Sherlock que le docteur Collins sera prêt à recevoir Molly dans un instant. Elle accompagna Molly dans une pièce et lui demanda d'enlever ses vêtements sauf ses sous-vêtements et de mettre la robe d'hôpital qui avait été déposé sur le dossier de la chaise. Ensuite, la secrétaire referma la porte la laissant seule.

Molly regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans cette pièce. Il y avait deux portes, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait passer par celle où la secrétaire était sortie puisque Sherlock, John et son chauffeur y étaient. Elle s'avance silencieusement vers l'autre porte, il n'y avait aucun son de l'autre côté. Elle essaya de tourner la poignée, mais elle était barrée. Par dépit, elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur. Heureusement, les murs étant en pierre, le bruit fut imperceptible de l'extérieur. Elle n'en fut pas soulagée pour autant et cherchait un autre moyen de se défouler lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle la porte s'ouvrir. Elle savait que c'était le médecin et elle savait qu'elle devait profiter de sa chance d'être seule avec lui pour tenter de le neutraliser et s'échapper. Qu'importe qu'elle ait mal partout et qu'il y ait à peine une journée, elle avait décidé de patienter avant de s'enfuir, c'était avant de subir les assauts de Sherlock Holmes et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de se faire abuser sexuellement par « l'homme » qu'elle aimait passionnément. Sa décision prise, elle se retourna rapidement afin de neutraliser le médecin rapidement. Elle eut le temps de remarquer que l'homme était très grand et que la meilleure façon de l'attaquer était de lui faire un croc en jambe pour le faire tomber et ensuite de le frapper à la gorge pour le réduire au silence. Son plan était bon, mais le médecin semblait être un combattant aguerri et, au lieu d'être couché sur le sol, ce fut elle, qui se retrouva en position vulnérable avec la grande main du médecin sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle comprit que son plan avait échoué et que Sherlock Holmes sera mis au courant de son intention de fuir. Malgré elle, des larmes de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues.

Une voix chaude murmura des mots doux en son oreille afin de la calmer. Cette voix unique, elle l'a reconnu immédiatement. Par contre, elle n'osait y croire encore. Elle avait peur de le regarder.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, ma Molly. Mon Dieu, pour les 24 premières heures de ta disparition, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais. Ce fut la journée la plus dure de toute ma vie. » Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, c'était bien son Sherlock Holmes qui la serrait présentement dans ses bras en tremblant.

Molly se redressa légèrement. « C'est…bien…toi? Tu es venu. Je le…savais…que tu en serais capable. Mais comment…? »

Sherlock lâcha à contrecœur Molly et lui prit la main pour la relever. « Les questions seront pour plus tard. Nous devons sortir d'ici. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que mon double s'aperçoive de quelque chose. » Il la regarda alors de haut en bas et ses yeux se remplirent de fureur. « Je vais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Molly lui prit la main. « Non, Sherlock. Il est dangereux. Nous devons partir de ce monde au plus vite… » Elle ne put en dire davantage, car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Les deux Sherlock pointaient leur pistolet l'un sur l'autre. « Tiens, tiens. Je me doutais bien que tu essaierais de me voler mon bien le plus précieux si je la laissais seule quelques instants. Me crois-tu un idiot? Penses-tu vraiment que je ne savais pas que tu avais réussi à venir dans mon monde? » Sans regarder Molly, il lui donna l'ordre de s'approcher. Elle secoua la tête et recula doucement vers son Sherlock. Un sourire horrible se forma alors sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'un déclic d'un pistolet se fit entendre derrière le Sherlock de Molly. Le chauffeur le tenait en joue. Sherlock était maintenant dans une position vulnérable et dut laisser tomber son arme au sol.

Une lueur de triomphe s'alluma dans le visage de Sherlock. « Maintenant, ma chère FEMME, viens vers moi et je te promets que ce Sherlock Holmes aura une mort décente. » Toujours hésitante, Molly regardait l'un et l'autre sans pouvoir se décider. Un coup fut tiré et toucha l'épaule droite de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sous le coup de la douleur, Sherlock gémit et recula légèrement. Oubliant toute prudence, Molly avança vers lui et appuya sur sa plaie pour empêcher le saignement.

Une voix furieuse se fit entendre. « Molly, viens immédiatement à mes côtés. Sinon, je peux t'assurer que je ferai souffrir tellement longtemps cet homme qu'il en viendra à souhaiter la mort et je t'obligerai à le regarder mourir à petit feu. » Le sachant sérieux, Molly essaya quand même de négocier sa vie.

« Si tu le laisses partir maintenant, je te promets de ne pas essayer de m'enfuir à nouveau. Je resterai à tes côtés selon tes désirs et pour le temps que tu voudras de moi. »

Son Sherlock protesta. « Non, Molly. Ne fait pas ça. Il me tuera de toute façon. »

Mais l'autre Sherlock haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment? J'ai de la difficulté à le croire. J'ai besoin d'être convaincu, ma Molly. » Il regarda son chauffeur et il lui fit un signe de sortir avec l'arme que son double avait laissé tomber par terre. Le blessé n'était plus une menace et il avait l'intention de le faire souffrir, mais d'une manière encore plus insidieuse. « Approche et ôte cette horrible robe d'hôpital, je veux voir les beaux dessous que je t'ai achetés et ensuite je veux que tu me prennes dans ta bouche. » Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'elle devait essayer de sauver Sherlock, elle s'approcha de lui et tira les cordes qui retenaient la robe en place. Elle ne cilla pas lorsque la robe tomba à ses pieds et elle se mit à genou devant lui et libéra son membre déjà engorgé. Avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle y lut un désir puissant, mais son bras qui tenait le pistolet visait toujours le détective sans trembler.

Sherlock fixait avec haine son double, il était décidé à lui sauter dessus malgré sa blessure. Il avait une chance de le surprendre et de sauver Molly, car la vision du corps de la jeune femme semblait le distraire un peu de sa cible et pour empêcher Molly de s'humilier par amour pour lui, il était prêt à tout.

Avant de faire un premier mouvement, il vit John entrer et pointer son pistolet sur le derrière de la tête de son double. L'autre émit un ricanement et regarda Molly avec déception sans toutefois une once de peur. « Désolé ma belle. Il semble que nous devrons remettre à plus tard notre petit intermède. » Il ne pouvait pas se tourner vers John, mais il savait que c'était lui, mais lequel John était-ce? Il pencha pour celui du monde de Molly, le sien était un lâche et n'aurait pas eu le courage d'agir ainsi.

« Bonjour John. Content que tu te joignes à nous, mais comme toujours, tu ne sais pas faire ton entrée selon les règles. » Fidèle à lui-même, Sherlock employa un ton des plus méprisants envers John. S'il était comme son John, il devait être un colérique et le provoquer pourrait lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Sans aucune gêne, il replaça son membre dans son pantalon et il en profita pour appuyer discrètement sur une touche de son téléphone qui était dans la poche avant de pantalon.

John arma son pistolet. « Salaud! Lève les mains et lâche ton arme. » Il obtempéra et se retourna vers lui. Sherlock adopta un ton moqueur. « Hum, ça devient de plus en plus excitant, je trouve. »

Les lumières se fermèrent et la salle fut plongée dans la pénombre, des cris se firent entendre et des coups de feu furent tirés. Molly fut projetée au sol et protégée par un corps qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. Soudainement, ce fut le silence et les lumières se rallumèrent. Molly cligna des yeux afin de s'habituer à son environnement. Le premier regard qu'elle rencontra fut celui de l'homme qu'elle détestait au plus haut point et qui l'avait protégé des tirs de ses hommes. Elle le poussa et se leva vivement en cherchant Sherlock du regard et soulagée, elle vit qu'il était toujours vivant, mais tenu fermement par les hommes de main de l'autre Sherlock de même que John. Elle dut subir le profond baiser du mauvais Sherlock avant qu'il la lâche pour se diriger vers l'autre Sherlock.

« Tu vois, Sherlock Holmes. Toutes tes tentatives pour sauver Molly ont échoué. Sache qu'elle est à moi et que je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever. » Il se tourna vers un de ses hommes et ordonna de le tuer.

Tout se passa alors très vite, il entendit le cri de Molly et sans avoir pu l'arrêter, elle se plaça devant l'homme qu'elle aimait lui servant de rempart contre la balle. Sous l'effet de l'impact de la balle et de la douleur, elle s'effondra au sol. Les deux Sherlock crièrent et se penchèrent pour tenter de ralentir sa chute, mais elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. D'autres hommes entrèrent alors dans la pièce, mais les deux Sherlock ne les remarquèrent pas, trop soucieux de la femme agonisante à leurs pieds.

Sherlock cria après sa femme, indifférent aux dangers autour de lui, tout en l'attirant délicatement contre son torse. « Molly, je te défends de mourir, tu m'entends. Tu dois vivre. Tu ne peux me laisser. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime… Je t'aime. » La jeune femme essayait de lui parler, mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait sachant que Sherlock saura lire en elle.

L'autre Sherlock était aussi bouleversé, il cria à John de venir la sauver. En ce moment précis, il éprouvait une haine démesurée envers son autre lui. Il se leva et regarda son double.

« Elle ne mourra pas, je te le promets, mais toi, si! Cette fois, il n'y aura plus personne entre elle et moi. Adieu! » Il leva son arme et visa le cœur.

 **Et voilà la fin de mon avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il est quand même à votre goût.**

 **Je suis désolée pour la très longue attente pour ce chapitre. Je vous avouerai que j'ai eu un mal de chien à le terminer. J'espère qu'il me reste des adeptes pour cette histoire. Les commentaires peuvent être salutaires dans mon cas.**

 **Merci à l'avance de vos commentaires.**

 **P.-S. – Je travaille sur un one-shot beaucoup plus léger sur notre couple aimé. En espérant que je pourrai le mettre en ligne bientôt.**

 **P. –P.-S -. J'ai peur pour notre Molly en saison 4 dans Sherlock…mauvais sentiment, sniff.**


End file.
